Insert Clever Title Here
by Did-I-Do-That
Summary: Aaron is a rebellious orphan who both created and maintains the horrific creatures the Gladers call Grievers. When she accidentally runs into Minho on a mission to fix a broke down Griever she sparks something in his killzone. Some things happen. SHE GETS SENT INTO THE MAZE! Sorry I'm running low on good summary juice, bare with me. Minho/OC/Thomas love triangle.
1. Chapter 1: WICKED is Good

**MY GOD I'VE PUT OUT A LOT OF STORIES** **TODAY! **_  
><em>_So I've done this too much today but HERE'S ANOTHER STORY! Yay... _

**Rated Mature** _At least I'm pretty sure that's what I rated it..._

**Disclaimer **_You know with how many times I've told you people I don't own things... it's starting to sting..._

* * *

><p><strong><span>Chapter 1: <span>WICKED is Good**

_-Aaron-_

* * *

><p>I don't know what I was dreaming about… I could never remember a dream after waking up but I do remember if it was good. And that dream had been heaven so naturally when I awoke I did it very unwillingly. The alarm that had woke me up sounded like a parent begging me to get up. It was designed for the kids that WICKED had torn from their homes as a reminder of their old lives… a sort of comforting way to wake up but for me it was just annoying.<p>

I'd never known my parents. I never even knew why they ditched me at the orphanage or if they ditched me at all. They could be alive and well or dead or even a crank for all I know… but this alarm clock… it made me hate them more. Growing up in the orphanage was about as fun as getting your finger nails torn off so naturally I'd tried to abandon ship more than a handful of times. I don't know why they wanted to keep me there so bad. It's not like I was some great thing they were hording or at least not that they knew.

I can't tell you how happy I was when the WICKED representative came to take me away but I can try. Imagine being locked in a cold, dark, damp cellar with nothing to eat but the rats that scampered across your feet and the only water was dripping from the moldy roof. Then imagine someone finally opening that cellar and taking you into their warm, safe arms and hugging you, whispering that everything would be fine. I'm not saying that WICKED hugged me and made me feel safe but they did make me feel important, which is a hell of a lot better than being constantly reminded that not even your parents wanted you.

"Come on, Aaron, rise and shine." The clock cooed from beside my table in a loving man's voice. "Pumpkin, it's time to wake up. You don't want to be late today."

As annoying as this alarm was I couldn't help but smile at it sometimes. 'This is what it would have been like to have a dad.' The thought sent pleasant shivers down my spine as I began my morning stretch. It started as a small stretch where my arms went above my head and my back arched slightly but quickly it escalated to what I assumed looked a lot like an exorcism.

"Aaron, if you don't wake up this instant you are not getting breakfast." The father voice grunted in an authoritative manner.

I groaned in annoyance before muttering, "Alright, I'm getting up. Quit your bitching." Swinging my legs over my bed and unleashing a violent yawn, I place my feet on the mat that turned off my alarm.

"I love you, Darling." The father told me.

My fists balled up as I felt the cold dead feeling that sentence gave me. "Shut the fuck up." I growled. "Fucking liar."

Originally, I was planning to ask someone to change the alarm for me but after a night here with all the balling kids crying for their parents I felt that I needed the reminder that I hated mine. It was easy to get sucked up into their perfect lives before WICKED and even a couple times their stories made me despise my rescuers. However, waking up in this manner made me somewhat of an anti-morning person, even more than usual, so I had considered changing it to Chancellor Ava Paige reminding me that "WICKED is good." I never got around to asking her to record the message for me and since most of the cry babies are in the Maze now I had no need for the reminder.

Standing to my feet I popped my stiff joints with a satisfied moan and walked to my wall screen. Pulling up my music list, and playing my favorite morning song; Phoenix by Fall Out Boy. I was something of an old school girl believing wholeheartedly that I was born in the wrong era. Twirling and lipping the words as I danced around my room I pulled out my usual attire and workout clothes. Dressing while dancing could prove a difficulty to those who are not as talented as I but with practice I have no doubt that this could become a sport. I'm not kidding I damn near do a reverse strip dance.

Yanking off my oversized, cut up, and worn out orphanage t-shirt that I'd slept in I tossed it expertly into the cloths bin. Don't get me wrong. I hated that orphanage with a fiery hatred that could force Satan to his knees but they had the most comfortable shirts ever. So to clarify, I hate the orphanage but love the shirt. I slid down the spandex I'd also slept in and was now completely butt naked dancing around like an idiot so of course it was now that someone chose to waltz in.

"Why are you never wearing cloths when I decide to come see you?" Teresa, my only female company in WICKED, chuckled while casually strolling to my wall screen and changing the song. Smiling to herself she cooed. "I love this song."

Why Worry by Set It Off blasted in my sound proof room and she joined me dancing, though she was far more talented than my mindless jumping around. Laughing, I pulled on some underwear and a lacy black bra. Being naked in front of Teresa had become a normal occurrence that neither of us felt awkward about it anymore and realizing this fact made us even more comfortable around each other. For some reason, with however many times she's witnessed me nude, she refuses to be naked around me. Not that I'm complaining. I just find it interesting.

Plopping onto my bed Terry, my nickname for her, held up a comic book I'd been reading. "How is this guy even a hero?" She scoffed showing me the 'superhero' on the cover.

I let out a chuckle. "Deadpool's an anti-hero."

"So he's a villain?"

I shook my head causing her to furrow her brows even more. "He's a misunderstood individual." I joked as I finally got around to pulling on my fitted, torn, black skinny jeans. "Don't you usually have a reason to come visit me in the morning?"

"Oh yah!" She barked tossing my comic lazily onto my unmade bed. "One of the Grievers is down again."

I rolled my eyes at the horrid name she'd adopted from the Gladers for my creation. I'd originally just called them Garons since my good friend and partner in crime, Gally, had helped me create them but even WICKED had began to refer to them as Grievers. Giving in to pure presser I'd stopped correcting people and instead gave them each names instead of creation numbers making one of their names Garon and another Aarlly.

"Let me guess." I sighed tugging on a slightly too big, white, quarter sleeved v-neck shirt and lazily tucked the front into my jeans. "It's Blueberry again, right?"

"Mmhm." She hummed tossing me my favorite black leather vest that had a dark purple hand flipping the bird on the back. "He's jammed up again so they want you to go into the maze and make him mobile enough to bring in."

"Jesus, I don't know what's wrong with the poor guy." I groaned walking into my bathroom and spraying body spray into the air above me. Even thought WICKED modified us all to no longer stink I enjoyed smelling like vanilla.

I could almost hear Terry roll her eyes at me. "The love you hold for those hideous things is almost disgusting."

"I made them." I explained with a slight laugh. "They're my babies." Easily sliding a brush through my sandy blond hair I let out a small annoyed groan. "I think I'll need a hair cut soon." It reached slightly past my breasts.

"I'm surprised they haven't forced you to get one already." Terry sighed slightly jealous of my long wavy hair. "Mine's barely past my shoulder and they're already pestering me about it."

"One perk of being the monster mechanic is that no one gives two shits about you as long as you do your job." I joked. "And I don't respond to authority as well as you do so they don't shove the rules on me as hard."

"Maybe I should just start acting like you." Terry sighed being a lot more serious than usual.

Tying my hair up into a very sloppy pony tail I walked back into my room with an eyebrow raised. "Careful there, Terry, that almost sounded like a compliment."

"It kind of is." She shrugged while standing to change the song again. "I mean who wouldn't want to be like you. You're kind of a badass."

"Holy shit," I gasped feigning my surprise by putting my hand over my heart and falling onto my bed. "Teresa Agnes actually complimented me!"

"Oh har har," She glared playfully before taking a seat at my desk. "But I'm serious, Aar, I wish I could be more like you."

"More like me?" I scoffed sitting back up and sliding on some socks. "You want to be a 'rebellious little shit'?" Quoting what a security guard had called me just the day before. "I wish I was more like you, Terry. Everybody loves you."

"Because I'm their submissive little pet!" She spat anger causing her words to sound more malicious than she had originally meant them to be. "At least you're brave enough to speak your mind, do whatever the hell you want, and fight back if someone even hints at forcing you to do anything."

I let out an airy laugh. "I guess the grass isn't really greener on the other side."

She cracked a smile and nodded, watching me slip on my worn out dark brown combat boots but not bothering to tie them. Looking down at her own attire, a simple pair of well fitted blue jeans and a skin tight baby green v-neck shirt, she frowned. "You even dress more interesting than I do."

"Want to borrow some of my clothes?" I asked feeling slightly excited at the idea of playing dress up with Teresa. She was a beautiful girl with dark hair and burning blue eyes that could bring even the toughest of men to their knees if she so much as glared at them. I don't think she truly understood how badass she looked even in her preppy clothes.

"Maybe tomorrow." She grinned obviously just as excited as I was. "We're already late for breakfast."

I nodded my head in agreement before shoving my workout clothes into my gym bag and tucking my fingerless brown leather work gloves into my back pocket. "Can't be late for breaky." I smirked.

"Most important meal of the day." She giggled as we left my room and made our way to the kitchen.


	2. Chapter 2: Blueberry

**I'VE GOT IMPORTANT JUNK TO SAY! ** _  
><em>_Lol, no I don't..._

**Rated Mature **_Because I'm an 18 year old girl... who knows what's going to come out of my brain?_

**Disclaimer **_I'm pretty positive that if I owned this I would be bathing in chocolate right now instead of wasting my life with fan fiction._

* * *

><p><span><strong>Chapter 2: Blueberry<strong>

_-Aaron-_

* * *

><p>"Good morning Teresa." The cook greeted warmly before glaring in my direction. "Glutton."<p>

I grinned at the chubby, grease stained man as he cracked a smile at his joke. The cook and I had a complicated relationship. He loved me because I ate his food and told him how much I loved it but he also hated me because I had a wonderful habit of stealing food throughout the day.

"Cookie." I gave a nod in his direction as my greeting and sat at the counter he served the food on. I don't actually know his real name since I've always called him Cookie. The nickname actually stuck though and now everyone calls him by it. "Dare I ask what you're serving us today?"

"Bacon and cheesy eggs for the thief." Cookie replied with his jolly smile. "And strawberry waffles for the blue eyed angel."

Placing the plates in front of us he folded his arms taking in our reactions. Not bothering to thank him I began to shovel the eggs into my mouth pausing only to chew on my bacon or take a drink from my water. Terry, however, gave him a quiet thanks and cut delicately into her waffle like she were eating in some five star restaurant. I could feel Cookie's eyes on us as he chuckled. I didn't have to read his mind to know what he was thinking. 'How are these two best friends?'

"Opposites attract." I answered with a full mouth.

"And I don't exactly have many options for a female companion." Terry added while shooting me a playful smile.

We all laughed as Cookie went back to cooking. "Aren't the three musketeers missing a member?" He commented while busying himself with the breakfast that was meant for Thomas.

"Shit," I mumbled before swallowing. "Where is Tommy boy?"

"Meeting with Chancellor Ava Paige." Teresa answered simply. When I gave her a curious glance she tapped her temple reminding me of their psychic bond. As I returned to my food she continued. "I'm supposed to be there but I woke up late so I'm just observing it."

"Handy thing that telekinesis is." I teased while nudging her with my elbow. "Anything I should be worried about?"

Shaking her head she waited until she finished chewing to continue. "They're just talking about how Chuck is adjusting to the Glade."

I frowned. "Chuckie's in the there?" Chuck and I had only known each other for a short while since his best friend was sent to the Maze but we became pretty close. He was a young one but he was also the only person here with the same maturity level as me. We'd spent most of our time pranking people and stealing sweets from Cookie. Fun kid.

"Yeah, went in last night but didn't arrive 'till this morning." She informed nonchalantly. "He's getting teased quite a bit but I think it'll get better after a few weeks."

I frowned at the thought of the chubby boy getting teased but smiled when I remembered his fascination with revenge. "He'll be ok." I assured myself. "Kid's tougher than he looks."

"Oh yah," Terry gasped slightly. "I forgot that you two got pretty close the last month… sorry I didn't tell you he was going in sooner."

I shrugged. "It's not a big deal. I'm not a fan of goodbyes anyway."

"I'll say." Thomas's voice chimed from the doorway. "I remember when Gally went in."

I cringed at the thought. "Shut up."

Thomas and Teresa exchanged glances before bursting out in laughter. Rolling my eyes I let out an exaggerated groan. They knew I hated when they did that mind talk shit in front of me. Pushing my empty plate forward I hopped off of the stool, giving Tommy a place to sit.

"Are you really pouting?" Thomas teased as he sat down next to Terry with a plate of hash browns and sausage.

"Do I look like I'm pouting, Tommy boy?" I snapped while sticking my tongue out at him. "You two have just done a hell of a job at depressing me this morning."

"Told her about Chuck." Teresa explained mindlessly stabbing at her strawberry. "But you brought up Gally so I'm going to say it's mostly your fault."

"How is it mostly my fault?" He snapped in defense.

"She only knew Chuck for a month and she knew Gally for almost a year before he was sent in." She told him matter-of-factly. "They spent 12 hours a day together designing and building the Grievers so they were naturally way closer."

"I don't know what's worse." I sighed slightly annoyed. "Listening to your bickering or having you talk telepathically in front of me."

"You love us." Tommy grinned with a mouthful of food.

"Not that I have much of a choice in the matter." I teased. "Either love you or have no friends."

"You're hilarious." Terry glared playfully as she finished her food. "But aren't you worried about getting Blueberry?"

"Shit," I gasped before swinging out of the room and sprinting down the hall.

It wasn't too long before the doors would open for the Gladers to explore the maze so I had to hurry. I'm not saying that if the doors opened I couldn't go retrieve my monster it's just a pain in the ass to run through the maze AND hide from the Gladers. Not to mention it's a chore for Tommy and Terry to keep the Runners from running into the broken down Blueberry.

Snatching the earpiece from my desk I easily slid it over my right ear and in my left I inserted the ear bud that was connected to my Pocket Music Player. Still standing at my desk I picked up my tool belt and quickly buckled it loosely onto my hips. Beginning my jog to the Maze entrance I pressed play and stuffed it into my back pocket where I also grabbed my work gloves and tugged them on.

"What's with you running out without the rest of your team?" Thomas's voice chuckled from my earpiece.

Pressing into my ear to click the talk button I let out an airy laugh. "I don't need your help." Punching in the code to let me into the maze I waited impatiently for the door to slide open. Giving up on waiting I slid out as soon as the door was open enough for my body to fit through. "Are the doors open yet?" I asked Thomas.

"Yeah, just opened." Teresa answered. "I give you around five minutes before they reach your position."

I let out another laugh. "Why are you always so formal about these things, Ter?"

"Blueberry's to your left, then take two R's an L another R and three more L's." She informed me while ignoring my question which just made me laugh. "He's in a dead end so you won't have to worry 'bout the Runners finding you."

I threw my hands up in frustration as I let out a disgusted sigh. "Why'd you hurry me if he's in a dead end? Couldn't it wait until night to go get him?"

"Ava didn't want to risk it." Thomas snorted.

"But she'll risk me being seen by a Runner?" I shook my head picking up my speed. "We doing the usual bet?"

"You know we are." Thomas sneered.

"You two are like children." Teresa chuckled. "But when don't we do that stupid bet?"

"You call it stupid," I said between my heavy breathing. "I call it motivation."

The bet we always had was more like a game than a bet by now. At first it was innocent enough where I just bet them that I could run throughout the maze and fix my monster without being seen by the Gladers. I call it innocent because back then Thomas and Teresa controlled a couple Grievers to keep the Runners from seeing me work. However, after time past Tommy Boy got tired of losing so he and Terry quit protecting me while I worked but they still never won. Just recently it's became more of a game because they've been leading Runners towards me instead of away.

It was easy enough to find Blueberry stuck in a corner, crouching, and whirring like crazy. He was still in threat mode with his spikes out and his tail raised, ready to strike, so it was safe to say that his receiver was broken but he was also not making advances towards me which was odd. Tilting my head to the side I let out a quick sigh and made my way to the snarling beast. When Gally and I designed them we'd crammed every one of the 60 boys' fear into the monster… would you believe that one of the boys was scared of the color purple?

"Looks like his receiver's down again." I noted to my team. "But he's not moving so he might've jammed up his legs." Easily dodging his striking tail I chuckled. "Tail's fine."

"Think you can fix him?" Thomas quizzed.

"Defiantly, but I'm not sure in what span of time." I assured dodging the striking tail yet again. "We might have to helli him out if I can't find out what's wrong with his legs."

"Alright, do what you do best." Terry chimed. "I'll let Chancellor Ava Paige know what the damage is. You two play nice."

"Tell that to Blueberry." I chuckled as I ducked another attack. "I'm gonna go mute." Warning Tommy before clicking the talk button again, I got closer to my creation. "Alright, Baby, calm down I'm a friend."


	3. Chapter 3: It's Party Time Chumps

**I STILL HAVE NOTHING TO SAY!**  
><em>I don't know what you people want from me.<em>

**Rated Mature **_I guess because I the mind of a 14 year old boy._

**Disclaimer** _I still own nothing... it's shocking. I know._

* * *

><p><span><strong>Chapter 3: It's Party Time Chumps.<strong>

_-Aaron... I do this because I may or may not write from someone else's point of view-_

* * *

><p>I knew that everyone thought I was crazy when I talked to my Grievers but I was convinced that they knew me. Blueberry stopped his attacks but because he was in threat mode he didn't lower his tail or retract his spikes. I smiled before confidently approaching him. His whirrs increased but the 'monster' didn't thrust his tail at me.<p>

"You know me don't you, Baby Boy," I cooed as I pricked my finger on his vibrating spikes causing my blood to spill from my finger tip. Holding it to his nose I waited for him to finish sniffing it before letting him lick it clean to fully confirm who I was. Blueberry's spikes disappeared into his skin and his tail lowered causing the needle that injected the mysterious liquid that causes intense pain to suck back into him. "That's a good boy."

Taking a few seconds to pet his nose I felt him begin to purr which made my smile grow. Teresa was right. My love for these guys was almost disgusting but that didn't mean I was going to stop. Bending over I placed a light kiss betweens Blueberry's eyes and stepped away to examine him predicament.

Without fully realizing what I was doing I began to quietly sing along with the music blaring into my left ear. "I've got the gift of one liners and you've got the curse of curves." I sang as I shimmed my way under the crouching creature. "And with this gift I compose words and the question that comes forward." Normally I'd have the Griever stand slightly so I wouldn't have to get on my back to do a system check but given Blueberry's current state this wasn't possible. "Are you perspiring from the irony? Or are you sweating to these lyrics?" Finally in position I pulled out my special tool from my belt and opened the panel that revealed a system screen. "And this just in, you're a dead fit, but my wit won't allow it."

Continuing to quietly sing The Curse Of Curves by Cute Is What We Aim For I worked my magic on the touch screen under Blueberry's belly. After the system check I confirmed my suspicions that the receiver was broken and as for his leg problem I found that he'd somehow disconnected the wires that gave him motor control. Laughing lightly as I shimmied my way out, I got up and pet the monster's nose again.

Raising my hand to my ear I pressed the talk button. "Tommy Boy you there?" I asked knowing that sometimes they ditch me when I go mute.

"As always." He chuckled.

Rolling my eyes I continued. "So I was right about the receiver it's broken but I can manually give him the instructions to go home." Giving him time to relay that information to Teresa who was no doubt with Ava at the time I stretched my back letting it pop satisfyingly. "As for his walking problem, the bugger managed to break the wires that connect his mind to his legs."

"Can you fix it?" He asked automatically.

"Of course I can!" I snapped pretending to be offended. "It's gonna be tricky to reach but once I get to it I'll have it done in five minutes."

"You should probably hurry." Thomas warned though I could hear his smirk. "You're singing got Minho's attention and he's on the search."

"Was I that loud?" I laughed feeling my cheeks flush slightly at the thought that I may have been going overboard.

"Nah, sound just travels there… He's heard you all the other times too but this is the first time he's gone the right way." He chuckled.

"Could that have something to do with your influence on him?" I accused while putting my attention on fixing Blueberry.

"Maybe." He laughed.

"Cheater." I spat while maneuvering my way under the Griever. "Going mute."

I pressed the talk button again and began to focus on my work. I took a good ten minutes to finally reach those damn wires and in that time I could have sworn that I heard someone running past the dead end's entrance. Fixing the wires was child's play but getting my tools from my belt was a bit of a difficulty. By the time I was done I'd heard multiple voices and footsteps near where Blueberry and I were hiding out.

"Alright big guy," I smiled kissing him between the eyes. "Time to get you into maintenance." Using a gentle hand I pushed his belly up until it was at a comfortable height for me to access the touch screen. Fiddling with it momentarily before replacing the panel I watched Blueberry climb up the walls to go where I'd instructed.

"You look ridiculous, by the way." Thomas's voice cooed into my ear. "Grease all over your face… actually it's all over your body."

Pressing the talk button I rolled my eyes. "Staring at my body are you?" I teased lightly.

"Took pictures too." Teresa laughed.

I was laughing when I heard the voices of boys a lot closer than I was comfortable. "Oh you couple of conniving shit heads." I snapped with a wide smile as I began my assent of the wall using the vines. "Got me laughing so the Runners could hear me right?"

"Can't get anything past you." Thomas chuckled sarcastically. "Today is the day you go down, Aaron."

"In your dreams." I muttered as I hurried my pace up the walls until I was well out of eye level. Swinging myself so that I hid behind the blanket of strong vines I was holding I pressed my back to the wall and peaked down at the ground below me.

I watched silently, careful not to move, as three boys ran below me. I recognized one of them easily as my arch nemesis, not that we even knew each other, Minho the Keeper of the Runners. To tell you the truth, from what I've seen of him, I actually thought the kid was hilarious but out of all the Runners I had to be weary of him because I'm sure he was the only one who could catch me. Along with him was his good friend Ben and some other kid I didn't know.

"I could have sworn I heard it come from here!" Ben declared in aggravation. "It had to have."

"Maybe it's a trick." The nameless boy offered sheepishly. "Maybe the creators are making the buggin' noise so we chase that instead of search for a way out."

"They're distracting us…" Minho said as if considering the possibility. Shaking his head he let out a frustrated grown. "I've heard that shuck girl sing so many times in the last 3 years and not once have I even caught a glimpse of her!"

"It's kind of clever once you think about it." The boy sighed running his hand through his hair. "They had a girl singing in the maze knowing that we, a bunch of hormonal slintheads, would go looking for her."

"Yah, I can see that." Ben admitted letting out a half hearted chuckle. "That's some cruel klunk though… teasing us like that."

"I don't believe it." Minho hissed obviously pissed off. "The shuck Creators are probably laughing at us right now… laughing at me."

Rolling my eyes I stifled a sarcastic remark. "One of these days I'm going to bring an invisa-cloak and mess with Pretty Boy's head so bad." I whispered to Thomas. "Fallow him around and whisper shit in his ears, sing, throw things."

"That'd be so priceless." Teresa laughed to my surprise. She must have just gotten back from Ava's office. "He might really lose it."

"He seems pretty close to the edge already." Thomas chuckled. "If you do that you might really break him."

"Well I'll just have to kiss him better then." I smiled teasingly beginning to descend the wall since the boys had returned to running the maze mindlessly.

"Boy wouldn't that be nice." Terry sighed probably beginning to daydream about it.

It was a regular joke Terry and I had that was originally just meant to ruffle Tommy's feathers but I really think she has a thing for the Korean boy. I can't blame her for that though. There was something about Minho that just made you want jump into his strong arms and never leave.

"You guys are such pigs." Tommy joked as he imitated a girl's voice. "All you care about are looks. You don't even know him!"

I accidentally let out a laugh that was a tad too loud. "You're going to get me caught."

"That's the plan, sweetheart." Thomas laughed as I dropped from the vines and dusted some leaves from my clothes.

"Get some nice shots of my ass from that?" I joked as I cautiously began my venture back to WICKED.

"Terrific ones." Terry giggled. "I've got to say, those jeans make your butt look marvelous."

"Why thank you very much." I smirked while glancing into the halls of the Maze for any sign of the Runners. "Tell me, Ter, how red is Tommy Boy's face right now?"

"I'd say tomato red but honestly it's even redder than that." She joked. "I don't know what could have made it that way."

"Was it something we said?" I asked feigning curiosity.

"Shut up." Tommy mumbled.

I was halfway down a straight away when I heard the whirring. Freezing at the sound I knew I was most likely fucked. "Mother fucker." I muttered turning my head in search of a way to hide myself but the whirring increased and suddenly I realized just exactly how fucked I was. It was coming from both ends. Recognizing their strategy I knew that it was today that I finally lose the game.

Letting out a long sigh I bent down to touch my toes and did other various stretches. Hearing the snickering of the two cheaters over my earpiece I grinned. "It's party time, Chumps." I told them before taking off in a dead sprint.

The first turn I made I saw two runners trying to escape a furious Griever. I smiled as I realized just which beastie it was; Chewy. Out of all eight of my creations I had to admit that Chewy was my favorite. He never attacked me even when he was in threat mode and once he actually forced himself out of it so he wouldn't hurt me. I think it was safe to say that he loved me just as much as I loved him. He actually got his name because of his apparent love of lightly chewing on my hand.

My eyes trained on the surprised but terrified Runners easily recognizing Ben's strong jaw and shaggy blond hair. Ben and the nameless boy were yelling things at me, telling me to turn around, run back but all I did was increase my speed. Chewy was on their heels but at the site of me he slowed down. The two boys were all but blocking the entire hall and I knew that if I tried to go red rover on their asses I would lose.

"What the fuck?" Thomas's voice rang as Chewy stopped dead in his tracks and retracted his spikes.

I smirked. "Having trouble controlling my baby?"

Once I got close to the two Runners I pulled the move I'd secretly wished I'd get to use outside of the obstacle course. I veered to the left side of the hall where the wall was bare of vines and jumped onto it. Running on the wall just over Ben's head I smiled and hopped back down to the dirt floor behind him. I could feel their amazed eyes on me as I sprinted past them towards the harmless Chewy. Smiling widely I threw myself to the ground and slid under his belly, lifting my hand to stroke it slightly as I went.

"That was pretty impressive." Tommy admitted as I popped right back up without missing a beat.  
>"So how long have you been waiting to for the day to finally use that move?" Terry giggled obviously knowing me way better than I thought.<p>

"So fucking long." I beamed as I turned a sharp corner. "Holy shit!" I gasped running straight into something. At first I thought it was a wall… that I'd gotten confused and turned where there was no turn but when I fell forward onto whatever I hit I knew what it was.

"Aaron, you gotta get out of there!" Teresa reminded me with worry coating her words. "If you get caught they won't let you come back!"

"Holy shuck." Minho gasped from below me seeming to not even be phased by the fall. I tried to scramble away but he'd locked his strong arms around me. "You're real."

"Come on, Aaron, quit playing around." Thomas told me sounding equally as worried as Terry.

I couldn't think. I knew there was a way to get out of this…some kind of self defense move but I couldn't think I was too panicked. I wasn't supposed to become part of the experiment. That wasn't the plan! I was the Monster Mechanic not a test subject. I'm sure I looked like a rat that just got caught by the cat as I tried to push myself off of the boy or scurry away on my hands and knees but Pretty Boy's grip was a lot stronger than I was.

"I'm not going to hurt you." Minho grunted from below me. I knew he was trying to be soothing but all I could hear was his struggle as fought to keep me in his arms.

I couldn't think… I couldn't plan a way to escape so I did the only thing I could think. I stopped struggling, looked down at the handsome boy below me, and pushed my lips into his. Instantly his grip loosened and I bolted. I had no idea what was going on. I didn't know where Minho was. I didn't know where I was. I didn't even know what I had just done.

"Open the door!" I shrieked as I took the last turn. They didn't reply but I saw a section in the wall slowly begin to move. I didn't know if it was open enough for me to roll under but I also didn't care. Speeding up I flung myself to the ground and tumbled into WICKED.


	4. Chapter 4: That's Not the Plan!

**I PROBABLY SHOULD HAVE SAID THIS SHIT BEFORE...**  
><em>So it's become painfully obvious that I'm spewing this story straight from my ass. I have not read the book and all my information is stemmed from the movie and various other fan fictions so if you're a hard core purist and I'm completely butchering the story... my bad? I tried to do some research while writing this part, which is why it took so long, but eventually decided to say "Fuck it." and move on. <em>

**Rated Mature **_Because I don't have a filter._

**Disclaimer**_I don't own this geniusness... but wouldn't it be sick if I did?_

* * *

><p><span><strong>Chapter 4: That's Not the Plan!<strong>

_-Aaron-_

* * *

><p>I was on the floor gasping for air suddenly realizing that I'd forgotten to breathe. All that adrenaline coursing throughout my veins finally got to me and I began laughing. I was almost caught. I lost the bet… I kissed Minho. The last thought caused me to blush and I could only thank god that I was probably already red faced because of all the exercise. I didn't move from the ground as I chuckled and caught my breath.<p>

"Damn it, Aaron!" Tommy cursed as he ran to me. I sat up to see him sprinting down the hall. He didn't slow down but instead crashed himself into me with a hug. "You scared the living shit out of me."

"You were scared?" I scoffed pushing him off of me so I could breathe. "You weren't the one who was almost caught."

"I'm sorry." Thomas blurted to my surprise. "I didn't know where he went. I was focused on Ben and Henry and then you did that really cool thing so I didn't pay attention… I'm sorry."

I stared at him with wide eyes before bursting out into laughter and giving him another hug. "You're such dork, Tommy Boy."

"Yeah." He breathed, hugging me tighter. "But I'm your dork."

I felt my face get hot. 'Holy shit, did Thomas just make me blush?' The thought made me blush even more.

"You didn't happen to bring water with you…" I began only to have a cup of water poured over my head. If it hadn't felt so damn wonderful I would started a fight.

Thomas shot off me in shock but I just let out a satisfied moan while bending my neck back until I saw Teresa standing over me with two plastic cups. I gave her a thankful smile as she handed me the cup that was still full of water. She waited patiently until I was finished guzzling the drink to tackle me with a tight hug.

"I'm literally so pissed that you got to kiss Minho." She admitted before pulling away. "But I'm so glad that I didn't lose you."

"How pissed is Ava?" I grimaced at the thought of getting yet another lecture about how these boys are going to save the entire world and that I just about fucked it all up. After about twenty of those lectures they tend to lose their effect and really just annoyed me by then.

"Not at all." The chancellor's voice rang from down the hall in a sing-song voice. "You've done such a wonderful thing, Aaron!"

"Shit." I groaned as I threw my head back and laid on the ground. "I died didn't I?"

"No thank goodness." Ava smiled gently. "I'll explain further in my office… if you'd just follow me, dear."

"Just me?" I chirped nervously as I got to my feet. I've never had a meeting with Chancellor Ava Paige before… at least not a one on one, individual, none staff meeting.

"Yes just you." She huffed like the question was absurd. "Now come along I don't have all day."

Swallowing hard I bounced on my toes and nervously glanced at my friends. They both held curious gazes as Ava strutted down the hall to her office. Awkwardly I ran to catch up to her. Honestly, I've never felt shy before so this was kind of a new thing for me.

"So-uh… I didn't ruin anything this time?" I asked only to be sure. I've never really done anything good since the creation of my monsters and I didn't even do that on my own. I kind of gave up on trying to be the good girl here.

"Quite the opposite, Aaron." She beamed as we finally reached the glass door to her office. I gave her a shy smile while I walked it the door she politely held open for me. Following behind me, she waited a few moments to get situated before continuing. "How much do you know about this experiment?"

I cleared my throat before answering just to make sure it didn't break mid sentence. "The only thing I know about are my Grievers."

She nodded her head as if she knew I was going to say that. "And since I make it a great deal to educate everyone at the staff meetings I presume you don't really care either."

"Not even a little." I shrugged slowly regaining my confidence. "Actually if you could dumb this down to primate level it'd save you a lot of time."

Shaking her head, Ava walked to her wall screen and pulled up a chart that resembled what I'd see on a heart monitor except at the end there was a huge spike. I stared at her expectantly but she just smiled at the chart like a child on Christmas.

"This is subject A7's killzone chart." Ava finally explained. "That spike happened only moments ago when you ran into him. You understand what that means right?"

I shrugged. "I don't have to listen to the _you've destroyed the world _lecture?"

"No… well yes but that's not the point." She rolled her eyes before sitting back at her desk and rubbing her temples. "A7 has been notorious for keeping a level head. We need his emotions to run wild but nothing we do makes him change… but you did."

"So I-uh… I got him excited?" I chuckled trying my hardest to not make a boner joke.

"Yes, Aaron, you sparked something in him." That strange happy glow returned to her face. "You caused an emotional response from Minho… Did you know him before?"

"Before?" I repeated with a slight laughter. "I was locked in the lab with Gally like 24/7. I didn't really know any one aside from GalPal, Tommy, Terry, and Chuckles."

"Strange." She muttered while typing at her holo screen in her desk. "I wonder why it is that he reacted so much to you then."

"Probably because he's a hormonal boy and I'm the first girl he's seen in his life that he can remember." I scoffed while propping my feet up on her desk and giving my back a small stretch. "Hell he probably could have seen the nurse's ugly mug and still popped a chub."

Ava's face twisted in disgust at both my actions and my words before she composed herself and pulled up something else on her wall screen, this time from her holo screen in her desk. A series of girl's faces popped up with a gif of them next to each of their pictures. I recognized most of them from the very few dinners Gally and I had attended before the maze trials began but I didn't know any of their names. Giving Ava a questioning look she sighed and prepared to explain the random girls.

"Each of these girls were acquaintances of Minho's during his stay here." She informed while touching the face of a girl named Sonya with long strawberry blonde hair and pale skin. Suddenly a video played of Minho walking behind her shortly before he scooped her into his strong arms and twirled her around. "We returned these memories to him in his dreams but they only gave us slight emotional responses."

I shrugged. "Well yah because they weren't real. They weren't there and on top of him like I was." Dismissing her wild accusation I waved my hand in front of my face as if to brush off the subject all together. I didn't know Minho before. I still didn't know him so it made no sense that I was somehow more special than a girl he'd befriended before.

"I don't believe that." Ava said simply. "I think you're somehow special to the boy."

"And I think I'm a good dancer." I blurted rudely. "But plenty people know that I'm not."

"Aaron, you're not listening to me." She huffed officially annoyed with my attitude. "It doesn't matter how you'd like to dismiss the reason for A7's emotional response the fact still remains that you were the one who caused it."

"So?" I finally snapped not sure why this information was of 'secret meeting' importance. "What's your point in all of this?"

"My point is that we need him to have more emotional spikes like this." She sighed while rubbing her temples and avoiding eye contact with me. "It would be ideal if we sent you in to interact with Minho."

"In?" I immediately gasped. "You want me to go into the maze?!" By then my voice had raised to a yell and I'd hastily stood to my feet. "Are you out of your fucking mind? You can't send me in there! That's not the plan. That's not what I'm here for!"

"I know, Aaron." Ava quickly shushed while standing to calm me down. "Trust me. I know. It was just a suggestion, dear."

Taking in a deep breath I managed to calm myself down enough to not scream at the woman. "I am not going into the Maze." I stated with as much authority that I could manage but really I just sounded threatening which I suppose would work just as well. "I am not a test subject."

"Yes, I know this." Ava nodded while returning to her seat. "We'll just have to find another way to use you to inflict Minho's emotions."

I ran my hand through my hair before sighing. "I've kind of had a stressful day… Can I go now?"

"Yes, of course." She muttered as she distracted herself with something on her holo screen.

* * *

><p><em><strong>So I got some Reviews! Yes, they made my heart flutter and I giggled like a giddy school girl... I'm not ashamed.<strong>_

_**There weren't really any comments that require an individual reply so I'll just shove all I want to say into one simple comment. **_

_**"I'm psyched that you guys are digging the story and I'll try to update more often."  
>"P.S. I just realized how much I really love reviews... like it could become a scary obsession... just a warning." <strong>_


	5. Chapter 5: She's a Nice Lady!

**SO... PROBLEM... **  
><em>Alright so because of I haven't officially figured out what exactly I want to happen next... I wrote this shit. I'm basically having a melt down over which direction I want this to go in so I figured I'd just write and see what happens... <em>

**Rated Mature **_For no real reason besides the fact that it can be. _

**Disclaimer** _If I owned this it would be the first thing coming out of my mouth in every conversation I ever had. "Hi my names Did-I-Do-That and I wrote the Maze Runner series... you're welcome."_

* * *

><p><span><strong>Chapter 5: She's a Nice Lady!<strong>

_-Aaron-_

* * *

><p>I've never been a fan of running, which is kind of ironic since that's basically all I ever do anymore. Don't get me wrong I don't hate running… I just prefer to avoid it as much as possible. Yet I run at least 5 miles every day as fast as I can manage along with a full body work out and combat training. Since my only work here had been with the Grievers I was being trained to double as security… or as I prefer to put it: A free lance mercenary doing WICKED's dirty work.<p>

Dressed in full length, black running tights and a bright purple bra I jumped to grasp the bar that was barely out of my reach. Being 5'7 and the bar being 8 feet it didn't make the task too difficult but I was sure to do my bar work before exhausting my legs. I slowly and painfully lifted my knees to my chest shortly before forcing my toes to touch the bar and then lowered them down just as slowly.

I don't have a set in stone kind of workout where I just do a number of each exercise. Instead I just do as many as I deem necessary before moving to the next task. My routine usually consists of toes to bars, pull ups, chest ups, air sit ups, regular sit ups, pushups, weighted squats, box jumps, stairs, and me dinking around on the rings that dangled from the ceiling.

"Aaron!" A low voice boomed from behind me as I slowly rose my head to my knees in my final air sit up causing me to jump and fall from the bar straight onto my back.

"Son of a bitch!" I snapped in pain while searching for the person who'd scared the shit out of me. "Damn it Jackson. What the fuck was that for?"

Jackson was the man who trained me in combat so in a simpler version Jackson was the guy who kicked my ass daily.

"For my own personal enjoinment." He cooed from above me. Jackson had skin so dark that it was borderline black but the bluest set of eyes I've ever seen. With a small build and long lanky arms you'd never guess that Jackson was a grade A badass. "Now get your ass up it's time to train."

"Fuck you." I whined while struggling to get to my feet. "God, I think I broke something."

"Don't be such a baby." He groaned while moving to the mats that had been set up for duels. "You ready for this?"

A strangled sound escaped my mouth before I could stop it. "Not at all." I whimpered while making my way to the mats. "Let's just get this over with."

"That's the spirit." Jackson chuckled while throwing a punch.

**_XxX_**

I stared as the cool water ran across my bruised and bloodied knuckles and became tinted with my blood. A series of new bruises littered my body just like every day I trained with Jackson but today he'd doubled the number of my injuries. I sat on the floor of the showers with my back pressed against the cold tiled wall and my knees pulled up to my chest so I could rest my head on them. Taking a cold shower after workout was a normal occurrence for me but this feeling wasn't.

Jackson had crushed my spirit as easily as he had my body. The only good thing I managed to do was occasionally dodge an attack and consistently get back on my feet. My body ached, my mind throbbed, but my confidence had crashed through the floor and was still tumbling down. I'd been foolish enough to think that I was getting close to his level… that I could someday defeat him but the truth of the matter was that he had been holding back and today he didn't. Today he kicked my ass to every inch of the mat and there was little I could do to stop that. The worst part was that I was sure he'd still been holding back.

"Aaron, are you in here?" Teresa's voice chimed sheepishly from the shower opening.

"No." I groaned while tilting my head to rest on the wall and slowly allowed my sore legs to stretch but only my right leg could fully stretch. My left was so damaged that moving it too much would cause at least a few tears. "The shower's just going because some other poor son of bitch got their ass kicked."

"When did you get finished with training?" She demanded with a worried tone as she spotted me on the floor. I probably looked worse than I felt which meant quite a lot since I could barely move anymore. Rushing over to me she quickly turned off the water and wrapped a big, fluffy towel over me.

"I don't know." I admitted while avoiding eye contact embarrassed that someone had seen me in this state. "15 maybe 20 minutes ago."

"Are you kidding me?" She hissed immediately pissed. "Dinner ended half an hour ago! You even missed lunch, Aaron."

"I did?" I asked through gritted teeth as Terry helped me to my feet. Involuntary tears sprung from my eyes as I felt my muscles cry in pain from my weight. "I guess that explains the lack of puke when Jackson used my stomach as a punching bag."

Teresa basically carried me to the bench in front of my locker and sat me down. "Stay here." She ordered sternly. "I'm going to go get Nurse Taylor."

I let out a bitter chuckled and struggled to pull the towel to cover my shoulders. "It's days like this that I truly appreciate that hag."

"Hey, she's a nice lady!" Terry snapped before cracking a smile at me and disappearing to find the nurse.

Nurse Taylor was indeed a very nice lady and when I say nice I mean ugly. Aside from having a nearly perfectly square head she was lacking a neck and her entire body, or body that I could see, was dotted with nasty warts and large hairy moles. The woman had been smacked with the ugly stick more than a few times and honestly she wasn't that nice of a woman either. Or at least she wasn't towards me.

As I waited for Terry to return with the nurse I felt my vision darken and my head begin to buzz. I knew I was swaying, I could feel the breeze it caused on my cheeks but what I didn't know was that there was an incessant ringing in my ears. However, soon the ringing was all I could hear along with a fluttering feeling in my left ear and then… it all stopped.

**_XxX_**

I didn't feel anything. I didn't feel the soar aching from my muscles or the dull throbbing of my face which could only mean one thing. Somehow my bruised and beat up body got to the Nurse's office and she administered the healing serum in to me. Shifting in my tired state I immediately fell off of whatever it was I was resting on.

"You've gotta be shitting me." I croaked as I forced my eyes open.

"Oh thank god, you're ok!" Teresa cheered while throwing her arms around my neck and squeezing me until I couldn't breathe. "The nurse and I came to get you and you were passed out on the floor!"

Gently pushing her off, I gasped for air before giving her a smile. "Thanks for helping me, Terry."

"Thanks for scaring the life out of me for the second time today." She grumbled as she helped me off of the ground again. While the healing serum heals all of my wounds and relieves the pain my muscles are still exhausted so as I stood my legs shook, threatening to buckle underneath me.

"Serves you right for cheating today." I winked.

Her mouth popped open as she feigned offence. "You got to kiss Minho!" She giggled. "You should be thanking me."

"Oh, yes, thank you so much, Terry." I sassed as I stumbled my way down the hall before noticing that I was dressed only in a robe.

"I'll go talk Cookie into making you something special." Terry smiled while patting me gently on the shoulder. "Go get dressed."

"Yes, Mom." I sighed while rolling my eyes and shooting her a grin.

I had to use the wall for support but I made it safely to my room and tiredly collapsed onto my bed. Letting out an exhausted sigh, I buried my face in my pillow and groaned. I was so cocky! How could I think that I was anywhere near the skill level of a professional like Jackson?

"Idiot." I mumbled bitterly.

I've never been a fan of losing and I was even less a fan of being weak. Sure, I was stronger than most girls but I wanted to be the strongest… I wanted to be a threat, someone that everyone was afraid to challenge. I wanted to be able to protect those I care about. I had to. Grunting as I stood up I wobbled to my closet to get dressed. Throwing on a bright blue sports bra, an over sized white v-neck t-shirt, and lavender purple pajama shorts.

"Hey there, tough guy." Thomas cooed from my door just as I tugged on my shirt.

"Sup, Dork?" I retorted while sticking my tongue out at him. "What are you doing here?"

"I'm your chariot for this evening." He grinned while taking a deep bow and winking at me. "At your service, M'lady."

I rolled my eyes. "I don't need your help."

"Yah, but I know that you want to get to the kitchen before the popcorn gets cold." He shrugged. "And you'll only get there in time if I carry you."

As soon as he mentioned popcorn my eyes glazed over and my mouth watered. I hadn't had the stuff since I first arrived here when I was twelve. That was five years ago! Thomas took my drooling expression as a yes and easily scooped me into his arms causing me to unleash a small surprised yelp.

"Well that was adorable." He teased, shooting me a charming grin.

I bit my lower lip nervously and looked away to hide my blush. That had been the second time today that Tom had caused my cheeks to burn and aside from confusing me it angered me too. Since when did I get so damn soft? First, Jackson smacks me around like I'm a 2 pound slab of meat and then I go all giddy school girl to every stupid thing Tommy says.

"Am I heavy?" I huffed while folding my arms across my chest to show my displeasure.

"Not at all." He assured quickly.

"Then get a move on it!" I snapped as I turned to show him my shit eating grin. "_Peasant_."

He rolled his eyes at me but couldn't hold in his smile. "Right away, _Princess_."

* * *

><p><strong><em>Thanks so much to the people who corrected my mistakes in the last chapter.<br>Turns out "fallow" actually has something to do with a non pregnant sow... so that was weird. _**

**_Also! If I end up butchering somebody's character feel free to yell at me. I'll try and fix it later.  
><em>**

**_Hope you guys enjoy the rest of my story whenever it may be updated :) _**


	6. Chapter 6: Make Me

**I DON'T KNOW WHY I'M WRITING THIS!  
><strong>_So I tried out the whole writing in someone else's point of view and I'm about 80% sure I may have fucked up. Feel free to bitch at me for that I'd appreciate the feedback. :)_

**Rated Mature** _With the direction this is headed... one girl trapped in a maze with a butt load of boys... let's just say that this isn't the Disney channel._

**Disclaimer** _I DIDN'T DO IT!_

* * *

><p><strong><span>Chapter 6: Make Me<span>**

_-Aaron-_

* * *

><p>"She was… tiny. Shuck, I don't know how else to describe her." The boys had huddled around Minho, Ben, and Henry as they retold their encounter with me. "If she hadn't been running so fast I'm pretty sure she would have just bounced off of me."<p>

"She may have been small but she wasn't weak." Ben chimed while slapping his keeper on the shoulder. "Minho had trouble keeping her in his hold."

He rolled his eyes and shoved Ben away. "The shuckface was squirming around so much I could barely get a grip on her."

"Trust me." Henry blurted catching every gladers' attention. "There was nothing shucky about her face." The entire glade erupted in laughter causing me to roll my eyes. Those boys have never seen a girl in flesh before so of course they found me attractive. They have no one to compare me to.

"Did I miss anything good?" Thomas asked, shaking me from my thoughts, as he easily handed me a steaming bowl of fresh popcorn. "Salted, not buttered. You are most welcome." Tommy had carried me to his and Teresa's desk to wait while my popcorn finished popping so I could spy on the glade. It was basically our own reality TV show.

My mouth filled with saliva as I grabbed a hand full of hot crunchy goodness and jammed it into my cheeks. I heard Tommy chuckle at my disgusting display but paid no mind to him as I continuously crammed myself full of food. Having your ass kicked from before lunch till after dinner tends to build an appetite. Turning his attention to the glade, Tom pulled up some charts and other things I didn't understand before going back to spying on the gladers.

"So what'd she look like?" A random glader demanded eagerly leaning forward as if that were going to help him hear better.

"She was gorgeous!" Ben blurted clearly taking the lead in describing me. "She wasn't tall but not short either and skinny but curvy too."

"With long, wavy blond hair and legs that went on for miles." Henry added dreamily.

"Yah, but what about her face?" A familiar British voice asked sounding slightly annoyed.

"Dark eyebrows and long black eyelashes." Minho began while staring off into the fire like he was trying to visualize me. "A long, skinny cute ski slope nose; High cheek bones and a dimpled chin with rosy cheeks; Full, soft, rose colored lips; And a pair of the most vivid forest green eyes I've ever seen." Everyone went silent as they absorbed Minho's oddly detailed description of me.

"Jesus, I was on the guy for barely a minute and he memorized my face?" I scoffed with my mouth still full of food. "The boys a genius, I know, but that's still pretty fucking weird right?"

"Not really." Tommy shrugged. "It's hard to forget a face like yours."

I raised an eyebrow. "And what's that supposed to mean?"

He just smiled widely at me and plucked a few pieces of popcorn from the bowl tucked in the middle of my legs as I sat criss-crossed in the office chair. I shot him a playful glare but tossed a fluffy piece into my mouth and smiled. Thomas and I were rarely alone like this so I had to actually wonder where the hell Terry had gone. It's only 8 so she couldn't have gone to bed already.

"Where's Terry?" I finally asked looking around as if on cue she was going to pop out of the darkness that surrounded us.

Tommy shrugged like it wasn't a big deal. "I don't know. She said something about some time alone. I didn't press it. Why?"

"Just thought she'd like to listen in on her dream boy fawning over my _cute ski-slope nose_." I giggled while trying to mimic Minho's voice.

"It is pretty cute." Tom chuckled while tapping the tip of my nose with his pointer finger.

My cheeks burned red at the action and I mentally scolded myself for being such a girl. He was teasing me for god's sake! He didn't really think my stupid nose was cute.

"Do you want me to tell you how red your face is?" He smirked leaning closer to me and tilting his head as if he were closely examining my newly red cheeks. "I'd say tomato red…"

"Shut up." I glared feeling my face get hotter as he leaned in closer but I wouldn't budge and let him win.

"Make me." He demanded, taking my hands into his and smirking confidently at me. His face was getting incredible close. So close that our noses actually touched and if I'd puckered my lips we'd be kissing… the thought alone made my cheeks burn hotter.

"Aaron." Teresa's voice called out causing me to jump back from Thomas and turn a darker shade of red.

"Hello Teresa." Tommy nearly growled. "I didn't expect to see you again tonight. You mentioned something about alone time?"

I gave him a questioning took. "A little passive aggressive are we?"

"Shut up." Thomas glared looking genuinely annoyed at me. He turned back to his desk and started tampering with the screens.

"Make me." I smirked throwing his words from earlier right back in his face.

"Sorry, but I've got to get my hair cut and Aaron's the only one I trust with that task." Terry smiled apologetically.

Tommy only responded with a snort and waved us away. Furrowing my eye brows I stared for a moment, trying to figure out what his sudden mood swing was about. He'd just been so content with teasing me and now he wouldn't even look away from the screens.

Giving up, I rolled my eyes and sighed. "Well goodnight to you too… Weirdo." And with that I went to assist Terry with her hair.

* * *

><p><em>-Minho-<em>

* * *

><p>I sat still, staring into the bon fire as Ben retold the tale about the maze girl for what seemed like the hundredth time. It'd be an understatement to say the shank was excited, hell even I was excited, but he was bordering obsessive. Sure she'd been the first girl any of us have seen and yes she was shucking amazing but she was also from <em>the Maze!<em> The same shuck maze we're all trapped in! And I'm willing to bet that she has something to do with us being trapped here.

Who am I trying to kid? The shuckette basically hopped straight out of my best wet dream and straight into the maze. A beautiful girl who could handle the maze? Most of the shuckfaces in this buggin' maze klunk themselves from just being in spitting distance of the walls let alone go in them… I'd be lying if I said I hadn't been impressed.

"Wait, wait, wait." Newt blurted holding up his hands to signal Ben to take a breath. "You're telling me that she, the gorgeous blonde working for the creators, kissed _that_ shank?" He'd gestured to me with a shocked and slightly jealous look in his eyes.

A confident smirk spread across my face as the memory resurfaced in my mind. The feeling of her soft, warm lips on mine was burned into my memory as one of the best sensations I've ever felt. Sure it'd only been a short kiss but I'd still gotten further with a girl than any other shank around.

"Yah." I answered before Ben got the pleasure. "Probably the best damn kiss she's ever had."

The glade erupted in laughter knowing that if anything it was the other way around. She'd kissed me purely out of desperation so she could escape my hold… it'd worked wonderfully to say the least. I'd been frozen on the ground in a mixture of surprise and bliss but most of all I'd been so shucking glad that the girl I've been listening to sing in the maze for 3 shuck years was real. The girl that had given me hope for so long only to have it crashed down the same day that I actually met her.

"So what was it like?"

My smirk grew as I thought of words to describe it. The kiss had been short but still made my head spin. I'd already found it too hard to think since she'd been straddling my hips and squirming around but when her lips met mine my entire mind just went blank.

"It was ok." Understatement of the year.


	7. Chapter 7: HAPPY ANNIVERSARY!

**I DON'T KNOW WHY THIS WAS SO HARD FOR ME. **_  
>So I love procrastinating so damn much that I even do it in my stories. I don't even know why I wrote this because its literally a sliver of a step towards progressing the story line... so... whoops? Again I tried the whole writing in someone else's point of view and I don't think I completely butchered it but then again I know about jack shit about the original characters. <em>

**Rated Mature **_I don't even know why! I'm not exactly planning a sex scene or anything._

**Disclaimer **_Is it plagiarism if I take someone's idea?_

* * *

><p><strong><span>Chapter 7: HAPPY ANNIVERSARY!<span>**

_-Aaron-_

* * *

><p>I'd expected to be woken by that stupid alarm. Having a parent gently wake me but today I was jolted from my slumber from the mixed yelling of Tommy and Teresa.<p>

_"__Wake your ass up!" _ Terry yelled first causing me to sit up abruptly, wide eyed and looking around the room confused.

_"__Jesus, Teresa, are you trying to give her a heart attack?_" Thomas hissed shortly before the sound of him shoving her away from the mic caused me to smile_. "But she right you need to wake up now, Aaron, I don't know how much more of Teresa I can take."_

_"__Hey!"_ Terry called clearly offended_. "She wouldn't even be your friend if it weren't for me!" _

_"__The only good thing that's come from my bond to you."_ Tommy teased.

_"__She likes me more than you anyway so if she's gonna wake up it gonna be for me."_ Teresa taunted.

_"__There's no way she likes you more than me!"_ Thomas snapped.

_"__Whatever helps you sleep at night, Thomas."_ She cooed. _"I'm the one who always gets to see her naked."_

_"__Wha-what does that have to do with anything?" _

_ "__Aar, you gotta come see how red his face is right now!" _

_ "__This is a recording, stupid."_

_ "__Jesus, aren't you awake yet? We've been talking forever!" _

_ "__She's probably going into cardiac arrest from you screaming her awake." _

The smile on my face had to have been the biggest I've ever had. Terry must have changed it when she was MIA last night. 'Those sneaky bastards.' Since everything went silent I only assumed that it was over so I swung my legs over the side of my bed and let out my regular morning, exorcism stretch.

_"__WAKE THE FUCK UP, RONNY!" _Teresa.

_ "__Who the hell is Ronny?" _Thomas.

_"__It's her new nickname… you know 'cause the end of Aaron is ron." _She paused probably trying to think of an easier way to explain. _"You know what don't worry your pretty head over it. I bet she gets it." _

_ "__Well, __**Ronny**__, hurry up and wake up. Our arguments get violent when you aren't there to stop it." _

Just to be certain I waited a couple extra minutes before placing my feet on the mat that turned off my alarm.

_"__We love you, Aaron!"_ This was the first time that sentence warmed me instead of causing me to go numb.

Shaking my head I let out a small laugh and finally got up to turn my music on and do my usual routine. I think I was subconsciously trying to be funny when I started playing In Friends We Trust by Chunk! No Captain Chunk but any way I started hopping around like an idiot and began to get dressed.

Dancing on a pair of black leather leggings and old Guns 'n' Roses tank top, I brushed my newly cut blonde hair and tied it up in its normal sloppy ponytail. Since I had a ton of shorter layers now more hair waterfalled out of the tangle. Not wanting to give it much effort I simply gave in and tugged on a jean jacket along with my boots.

"Oh! I was just coming to get you." Terry chirped from the hall as soon as I left my door. "Did you get our first present?"

"What are you talking about?" I asked cocking my eyebrow suspiciously. "Why are you giving me presents at all?"

"HAPPY ANNIVERSARY!" Thomas yelled from behind me while wrapping his arms around my waste and lifting me from the ground. I let out a squeal as he spun me around making me grab his arms nervously. When he finally slowed down I felt his breath on my ear. "That was cute." He whispered.

A chill went down my spine and I had to bite my lip to suppress my blush. What the fuck was up with him lately?

"Hey, quit hogging her!" Teresa snapped while yanking me from his hold. A sigh of relief escaped me only for it to be caught in my throat as Terry squeezed me in her arms. "Happy five year anniversary, Ron."

"What is going on?" I finally asked, awkwardly rocking with Terry.

"This is the day you joined WICKED." Tommy answered simply. "We're not allowed to celebrate birthdays so we do anniversaries instead."

"But why now?" I blurted still confused. "I mean… you never did this before."

"We weren't that close." Terry answered finally letting me go but taking a hold of my hand excitedly. "Now come on we've got some more surprises for you!"

"Oh god." I whined causing Tommy to laugh as he took his place to walk beside me while Terry took the lead, still holding my hand. "Why did you let her do this?"

He shrugged. "It wasn't just her. The alarm clock was my idea."

"Well, thanks for that." I smiled looking down at my feet contently. "I really loved that."

I kept my eyes on the ground slightly smiling to myself until I felt a hand brush mine. My eyes widened slightly but I kept my face turned away from him as he gently took my hand in his and gave it a squeeze. "I knew you would like it." He said smugly. "You're a sentimental sap."

"Am not!" I gasped shooting him an offended glare.

"It's not like it's a bad thing." Teresa blurted finally letting go of my hand and spinning on her heal to face me. Tommy dropped my hand. "It just means that you appreciate things that have meaning over things of value."

"Does that mean you guys didn't buy me a car?" I sighed, feigning disappointment.

"Well if that's what you wanted then I'll just eat your breakfast." Thomas shrugged slipping into the kitchen with a huge smirk on his face.

"Wait, what?" I asked wide eyed. "If you touch my food I'll kill you Tommy!" Running in after him I heard Terry giggle.

* * *

><p><em>-Thomas-<em>

* * *

><p>I couldn't exactly pin point when I started to feel this way about her but I could tell you how crazy it was making me now. Aaron was literally sitting right next to me, holding a conversation with Teresa and all I could think about is the way her hand had felt in mine. Unconsciously, I repeatedly clenched my hand and glanced at Aaron. She'd cut her hair but being a creature of habit she kept it in the same pony tail as always. A part of me wanted to see her with her hair down for once.<p>

_"__Jesus Casanova, could you be any more obvious?"_ Teresa's voice rang inside my head causing me to become painfully aware of how much I was staring. _"Actually you might need to be with how oblivious Ronny is." _

I rolled my eyes at her and paid more attention to my food but kept Aaron in my peripheral vision. She didn't like when I talked to Teresa in my head when she was around. I knew it was because she was annoyed that she couldn't hear what we were saying but I kind of wished it was out of jealousy. But jealousy was one of the many of the many emotions Aaron just didn't feel.

"Maybe, you should slow down there, Glutton." Cookie chuckled from the doorway. "I know it's your favorite but it'd be a shame if you choked and died on your anniversary."

Aaron raised her head, holding intimidating eye contact with the man before she forced yet another large spoon full of macaroni and cheese into her already full mouth. Cookie just laughed and turned away from her gaze.

"Guess there won't be any room for the chocolate pie." He said coyly.

"Pie?" She said excitedly through the food in her mouth. I laughed as she watched him nod and immediately spit all the food in her mouth back onto her plate. "Pie me Cookie Man!"

"That was disgusting!" Teresa gagged averting her eyes from the half chewed, slobbery mass on the plate.

_"__How can you love a girl like that?"_ Teresa demanded in my head. I knew that she wasn't meaning it to be a stab at Aaron but I felt the need to defend her anyway.

_"__She's adorable." _I assured while smiling in her direction.

Aaron was happily scooping chocolate pie into her mouth now with a smile in her eyes that only she could manage. I couldn't help but think back to the way Minho had described her to the other gladers before… he was spot on about every little detail of her. Her eyes were so strange to me though… kind of like an optical illusion. They were such a dark color of green but at the same time they were so bright.

_"__You're staring again." _Teresa warned.

_"__I don't care." _ I finally decided. _"You know how oblivious she is." _

_"__Amen to that." _

"Jesus Christ if you two are fucking talking to each other right now I'm going to freak the fuck out." Aaron snarled pointing her fork in warning at us but once she noticed the whipped cream that was still on the utensil she pulled it back to her mouth and licked it off.

My mouth popped open as I stared at her tongue easily licking up the fork. _"She's trying to kill me." _ I told Teresa only to cause her to snort in amusement.

"Don't think that this is the end, Ronny." Teresa chimed making Aaron to groan.

"Terry." She whined throwing her head back and wincing as if all of this was physically causing her pain. "Why are you doing all of this?"

Teresa and I shared a sad look. Truthfully we weren't even sure if this was her anniversary… hell we didn't even remember when she was actually introduced to us. We were doing this all because we knew something that she didn't… something that caused both Teresa and I to want to cry. Ava was sending Aaron into the maze.

* * *

><p><em>-<em>_Aaron-_

* * *

><p>"Don't question the way I show my love!" Teresa snapped shooting me a warning glare. I didn't like being treated like this but I really didn't like an angry Terry… that was scarier than my Grievers… wait…<p>

"BLUEBERRY!" I gasped jumping off of the chair I was sitting on and burst out in a dead sprint to go take care of my baby. Running straight into my office so to speak I was surprised to see my beast already waiting for me. "Blueberry?" I questioned tilting my head to the side in confusion.

He purred at the sound of my voice and a warm smile wormed its way onto my face. It was weird that I thought of these slobbery, big monsters as my children and even worse that they were my only family. I easily closed the space between Blueberry and I, reaching out and gently stroking his nose. Closing my eyes I leaned my forehead onto him and let out a slow sigh.

"You really love those things." Tommy's voice rang throughout my workshop. "And they defiantly love you back. I had a hell of a time trying to get him here."

"You did this?" I asked skeptically not able to wipe the stupid smile on my face. This had to be the nicest thing someone could do for me. God, why do I have to be so strange?

"Terry and I record you a new alarm, convince Cookie to make you your favorite food, and this is what makes you smile like that?" Thomas chuckled leaning in my doorway and casually crossing his arms over his chest.

I swallowed hard and tried to not think about how his biceps bulged slightly from the way he stood. Turning back to Blueberry I pressed my lips to his purple skin. "Well thanks for bringing him in here for me." I chimed giving him a smile before walking to my work bench to get out some tools I would need to fix Blueberry's broken receiver. "You seem to be on point with knowing what kind of presents I'd like… even though this whole day has been completely bizarre."

"What can I say?" Tommy smirked. "I'm an Aaron pleaser."

I let out a laugh. "Apparently… don't you have a job to do?"

"Not today." He grinned slowly pushing himself from the door frame and taking careful steps in Blueberry's direction. "There's gotta be something special in these guys if they can get your love."

"They're not all guys." I laughed crossing my arms and leaning on my workbench to watch Tommy slowly step towards my baby. Raising an eyebrow I held in a chuckle as Blueberry cocked his tail ready to attack.

"Is this a girl then?" He asked raising his hands up to show Blueberry that he meant no danger.

"Nah, Blue's a bouncing baby boy." I smiled genuinely happy that Tommy was even trying with one of my creatures. Suddenly, Blue strikes at Tom, jabbing his tail towards Tommy's core. Luckily Thomas was quick enough to barely dodge the attack. I burst into laughter at his surprised face as he stumbled backwards.

"That was **not** funny!" He growled sternly trying to give me a glare but I could see the smile tugging on his tips. I laughed harder. "Stop."

"Get off the floor, Tommy boy." I giggled offering a hand to help him up. He just gave me a playful glare. "Do you wanna touch Blueberry or not?"

He hesitated before taking my hand, allowing me to hoist him to his feet. "Alright, sensei, teach me the path to a griever's heart."

Smiling I grabbed his hand and guided him so that he stood behind me. "The secret to soothing Blueberry is baby talk." I explained smoothly as I took steps in Blue's direction. "Hey, Lil Boy Blue." My cooing made Blue's tail twitch in confusion. "Come on baby put your tail down."

"Hey, there… buddy?" Tommy attempted to baby talk. He really didn't have the hang of it. Noticing my struggle to hold in a laugh he rolled his eyes. "What?"

"You're horrible at this." I giggled turning back to Blueberry. "I know Tommy is scary looking but he's not so bad."

"I resent that." He whispered into my ear making that stupid shiver run down my spine again.

I shot him a smirk before turning back to Blue and letting Thomas's hand go so I could reach out towards his nose. "That's my good boy." My hand barely connected with his skin before the beast dropped his tail and began to purr.

"That's actually kind of cute." Tommy chuckled sounding more surprised than amused. "Can I touch him?"

I shrugged. "You can try."

"That's real reassuring, thanks." He sneered, swallowing hard and slowly reaching out a shaky hand.

Slowly he closed the space between the purple skin and his finger tips but then hesitated. Rolling my eyes I grabbed his wrist and forced him to finally make contacts with my monster. A large, triumphant smile spread across Tommy's face as he gently stroked Blue's snout. I don't think I could hold in my grin even if I wanted to.

"He's…" Tommy began but paused to rethink his words. "A lot softer than I imagined."

I let out a snort. "There's a lot you people don't know about my beasties."

"Why don't you call them grievers like everyone else?" He asked tearing his eyes off of a content Blueberry to look at me.

My smile fell as I wrapped my arms around myself and stared at Blue. "Well… you wouldn't call your child fatty just because everyone else did…"

"I guess I never thought of it like that." Thomas sighed looking away from me. "What do you call them?"

"Their names." I snapped as if he was the most stupid person I've ever met. Shaking my head I scolded myself for being so touchy. Tommy was the only person besides Gally that ever showed this kind of kindness towards my creations. "I guess I don't really have a set name for their species though… mostly call them my babies."

"Well, if I call them that then that would make me their father right?" Tom smirked nudging me with his shoulder. "So by that logic that would make you my wife."

My eyes widened and all the blood rushed to my cheeks. I could see the comment from last night in his eyes ready to be said all over again so I acted before he could. Pulling up his shirt and forcefully turning him around I pretended to search for something. How I managed to not begin drooling at the sight of his abs I do not know.

"What are you doing?" He demanded.

"Looking for the sting mark." I told him simply. "You're acting weird I just wanted to make sure Blue didn't actually puncture you."

"Uh huh." Tom hummed sarcastically while catching one of my hands and pressing it to his naked torso. I swallowed hard and tried my hardest to make eye contact. "You just wanted to see me without a shirt."

"Don't flatter yourself, Tommy." My words were a bit shaky and didn't even manage to convince myself that that hadn't what I wanted… which it wasn't… that was more like a happy coincidence.

"I don't have to." He shrugged leaning down to get into my face again. "You already did that for me."

I rolled my eyes and tried to pull my hand away from him but he kept a good hold on it. "Are you sure that wasn't your massive ego making you hear what you wanted?"

"Damn sure." He replied quietly, his eyes flickering to my lips.

"Thomas!"

"GOD DAMN IT TERESA!"

* * *

><p><strong><em>Thanks so much for the reviews! They really fueled me to continue this story.<br>_****_Special thanks to Flowerchild23 and AnimeLover-DarkKnight321 for frequently reviewing it really means an outrageous amount to me. _******


	8. Chapter 8: Game Night

**I WROTE AGAIN! **_  
>I've realized that I'm only working on this story because I have a test to study for. <em>

**Rated Mature** _I'm running too low on sass to say anything witty today. _

**Disclaimer **_Really I should be studying but instead I chose to write fan fiction that will never earn me money... Priorities are definitely in order._

* * *

><p><span><strong>Chapter 8: Game Night<strong>

_-Aaron-_

* * *

><p>This entire day had been filled to the brim with Terry and Tommy boy surprising me with stupid gifts that I didn't need or want. I would have been happy with just the alarm clock but the two had gone way over board with this whole anniversary thing. To be honest, even now when I was showering all of the grease from Blue's operation I still felt smothered by the two pests. And they weren't even around!<p>

Terry had promised me that the last of my gifts would be at dinner but at this point I don't even want to eat in the same room as them. I always knew that I liked my alone time but after being in the spot light all damn day I was beginning to think that I cherished being alone. Even Thomas was being a nuisance and usually he was the one I rarely hung out with.

Reluctantly I stepped out of my steaming shower and wrapped a towel around me before opening the door to my room. I wasn't even a little surprised when I saw Terry lounging on my unmade bed waiting for me. My eyes rolled automatically and a snort of annoyance burst through my nostrils.

"You took forever." She whined, watching me strip of my towel and pull on my pjs. "Cookie's almost done with dinner and we still haven't given you your last present."

"Can it be some god damn time to myself?" I grumbled, aggressively yanking on my shirt. "Seriously you two have been smothering me all day!"

"Don't be such a drama queen." Terry laughed lightly shoving my bad mood off like it wasn't a big deal. "We're having steak for dinner and after that I thought maybe you were in need of some serious gaming in the rec room."

I felt my bad mood literally turn tail and sprint away as a huge smile spread across my face. "Game night?" My voice was almost disbelieving.

"Game slumber night." She nodded folding her arms across her chest and smiling proudly. "Knew that would get you back in the mood."

"Was I ever in the mood?" I chuckled finishing my pajamas off by tugging on my worn out boots. "Can we just forget about this stupid anniversary thing and hang out like normal? I can't take this much attention."

"Alright… I'll admit that I might have… over done today." She sounded slightly ashamed as she stared at her feet and sighed. "I'm sorry ok? I just wanted today to be fun and you know me… I force stuff."

"Ok I get it. Let's just go get some food." I grinned grabbing her arm and pulling her behind me to the kitchen.

Dinner was just as Terry had told me. Steak and mashed potatoes with lemon bars for dessert… I knew this had been one of the many surprises since they've had my favorite foods for breakfast and lunch as well but Thomas told me it was just a coincidence. Tommy was a bad liar. Now we all sat in the rec room crowded around a wall screen with controllers in our hands.

"HA!" I cheered triumphantly as I no scoped Tommy for the last kill. "Suck it, loser!"

"Aaron… always a graceful winner." Terry sighed shaking her head at me but I could see the smile on her lips.

"You were defiantly cheating!" Thomas accused glaring at me before sticking out his tongue.

"Thomas, the sore loser." Teresa chimed.

"I wouldn't be a loser if Aaron would stop watching my screen to see where I was!" Tommy snapped angrily.

"Oh don't blame me because you're horrible at the game." I scoffed crossing my arms over my chest. "I don't screen watch. You just suck at hiding."

"You totally screen watch."

"Do not!"

As we yelled at each other I could hear Terry giggling behind me. "Yah, I'm just going to go to the bathroom… you two play nice."

"I'll play nice just as soon as she plays fair." Tommy grumbled falling backwards onto his sleeping bag and beginning to pout.

I waited until Teresa had left to continue. "Why don't you be a man about it Tommy **boy**."

"You really want me to be man about it?" He asked giving me a mischievous smirk. I didn't say anything. "Fine, but you asked for it."

His warning came too late as he launched himself from his sleeping bag and tackled me to the floor. Each of my wrists were pinned to the ground under Tommy's grip just above my head as he sat on my thighs, straddling my body. There was no real reason for him to lower his face to mine but I had assumed he was just trying to seem threatening.

"Oh that's all you got, **boy**?" I taunted shooting him a challenging smirk.

Surprisingly he didn't falter, instead he just grinned and brought both of my hands together above my head so that he held them with one hand. With one hand free now he simply used it to brush some stray hairs out of my face. My smirk fell as I look at him confused. What's with the tenderness? We were supposed to be fighting here.

"Aaron…why are you always so slow?" He'd asked the question so seriously that I almost didn't catch the fact that he was insulting me. My eyebrows furrowed as I prepared to lash back but he continued before I could. "In the last couple days I've made so many obvious advances towards you and you didn't even realize."

"What are you talking about?" I demanded.

He laughed. "See you're doing it right now."

"Doing what?"

"Being oblivious."

I was so prepared. I was ready for the witty banter, the taunting, the pure and unfiltered gloating that was going to ensue tonight but I wasn't ready for this. It had happened so fast for me but in reality anyone could have seen it coming a mile away. He'd been right. I was oblivious but it was hard to do that now when he had his lips pressed against mine.

My mind had been in such a daze that my body acted on its own accord, moving my lips along with his in perfect time. I wasn't sure when I'd closed my eyes but having them closed now just made me more aware of the texture of Tommy's lips on mine. His kiss wasn't too hard or too soft and somehow it held a certain innocence. Well, it was innocent until I felt his tongue run across my bottom lip. All hell let loose once he did that.

I pulled my hands out of his hold and pushed them through his brown hair deepening the kiss while our tongues battled for dominance. At this point I don't think my brain was even working. My body moved on its own will probably powered by my hormones but Thomas wasn't complaining. I don't know who it was that decided to switch positions but I somehow ended up on top of him, straddling his waist with his hands running over the curve of my body.

Finally, I got enough sense to pull away and stare down at Tommy who was now panting underneath me with his eyes still closed. I don't know what it was that told me to stop but I was glad I did when I heard Teresa's footsteps in the hall just outside of the rec room. Of course that was the time my brain decided to start up again and I was suddenly well aware of the fact that I had just sucked face with one of my best friends. I shot off of Thomas and dove into my sleeping bed hiding my scarlet red face so that Terry wouldn't be suspicious.

"Ava stopped me in the hall." Teresa chimed just as she came waltzing through the door. "We got today off but I guess we have to work tomorrow at normal time so she wants us going to sleep soon…oh."

"What?" Thomas asked his voice cracking from what I assumed was surprise.

"Is Aaron already asleep?"

"No, she's pouting." Tommy answered simply but I could hear the smirk in his voice. "She lost our fight and I guess she's just as graceful a loser as she is a winner."

"Shut up." I grumbled refusing to look their way but thankful that Thomas had thought this through way better than me. I'm not a person who can fall asleep with the lights still on and Teresa knew that. It always drove her crazy when we'd have sleepovers and I had to block all the lights in her room before I could get to sleep.

Terry giggled. "Anyway we should get to sleep. Cookie promised to wake us up before breakfast."

"Alright sounds good. I'm tired of winning anyway." Tommy Boy cooed before yawning.

"Yah I guess winning for the first time in your life has got to be pretty tiring." I snapped playfully.

"Goodnight to you guys too." Teresa sighed before shutting the lights off and crawling into her sleeping bag.

I'd expected falling asleep here to be hard. It always was for me but with the odd events that just unfolded I couldn't sleep solely on the fact that I couldn't stop thinking about that damn kiss. As far as I was concerned that had been my first which wasn't a big deal to me. What the big deal was the fact that I wasn't sure what that meant. It could either change the way the three musketeers acted or it would be forgotten but either way I was still shocked.

How could I have been so stupid. Looking back on it now it was obvious that this had been Thomas's third attempt or at least the third really, desperately obvious attempt. I fought the urge to face palm at my idiocy. I guess I'm just not used to the idea of a guy liking me… which makes me have to wonder if anything like this had happened before and I just ignored it.

I was someplace between cursing myself for being an idiot and going through my memories when I felt an arm wrap itself around my waist. His body followed behind it pushing himself against my back and nuzzling his face into my neck. I wasn't sure if he knew I was awake or not but I wasn't about to react to this and make this whole situation even more awkward. Too bad for me that awkward was Thomas's specialty.

"I love you."

* * *

><p><strong><em>Props to sarah0406 for totally guessing exactly what I was planning on doing with my story.<br>Am I that obvious? _**

**_God I actually have nothing to say... I think I broke my sass..._**


	9. Chapter 9: WICKED's Property

**I HAVE SHIT TO DO SO OF COURSE I WROTE ANOTHER CHAPTER! **_  
><em>_I seriously have a problem. Just a warning though...I didn't exactly read this before I posted it. There's only so many times I can read this damn story before I get tired of it. So if I fucked up somewhere I'd appreciate it if you told me._

**Rated Mature **_This is some serious shit, yo. _

**Disclaimer **_I'm damn hungry..._

* * *

><p><strong><span>Chapter 9: WICKED's Property<span>**

_-Ava Paige-_

* * *

><p>Aaron had always been somewhat of a rebel. I suppose that's why I wasn't surprised when she'd so rudely denied my idea to put her into the maze trial. Silly girl. She must know by now that she doesn't get any say in what we do with her. She's WICKED's property now.<p>

After the girl had left my office I quickly went to work on plotting how we'd get her there. Brute force would only back fire… no with Aaron I'd have to be sneaky. So I was. I told her trainer to give her all he had. I wanted her crushed to the point where the healing serum would take much longer than normal to fulfill its purpose and at that time we'd take her to surgery.

Surgery was the wrong word… it was more like injection. A nero injection that would wait until the press of a button to initiate and then poor little Aaron would be under my command. I wonder how crushed she'll be when she learns that her friends had a part in all of this but more importantly I wonder when I'll let her remember that.

I sat eagerly awaiting the right time to press my button. I couldn't do it too early or too late. I had to time this just right. As far as Teresa and Thomas are concerned they still have the morning to tell their goodbyes to Aaron but I don't want that to happen. If they tell her then the whole plan goes down the toilet. As soon as Aaron is aware of my control of her it becomes useless. She's too head strong for me to control when she's mostly awake so I'd also have to catch her in a time of weakness… like early morning or mid slumber. Like right now.

The doors to the maze would be opening and since I'd instructed Cookie to not wake the kids I knew that they'd still be sleeping. I was a genius. Rubbing my thumb over the green button that I held in my hand I grinned and gently pushed it down.

Almost immediately Aaron's body popped up in her bag and set to work. She hadn't forgotten to pull on her disgusting combat boots which I guess was something that Aaron always did since I didn't program her to do it. I watched happy from the surveillance cameras as she walked to her bathroom where I'd placed the amnesia vile and injected herself with it. I so hoped that she would remember this someday. She'd know that this was her own doing and that would do wonders to her own killzone.

With only a few moments to kill before the serum successfully blocked all of her memories Aaron calmly walked to the WICKED entrance to the maze, typed in her code and stepped out into the sunlight. My smile grew. The only thing that would make this day any better would be for her to happen to bump into A7. Even if that doesn't happen today I'd still consider this a job well done. I wonder how Thomas and Teresa will react to this.

* * *

><p><em>-Ben-<em>

* * *

><p>I can't remember a time when I was this excited to be in the maze. Sure, when I was first starting out my palms were sweaty and I was quivering in anticipation but this time… this time it's completely different. Instead of glancing down halls in paranoia I'm eagerly searching for a certain green eyed beauty. Since, I watched the girl bravely sprint towards a griever she's been etched into my memory as my new hero. Sure, Minho was my keeper and he was the best of us all… but he was afraid. Then again, we all were.<p>

"Minho's losing his buggin' mind." Henry blurted as we slowed for a water break. I stared at him in shock but couldn't form words while I was gasping for air like a fish out of water. "There's no way we'll ever find her in here. It took him three shucking years to find her in the first place and that was just an accident!"

"Would you shut your hole?" I groaned rolling my eyes. The shank's been complaining since wakeup about how crazy it was that Minho wanted to find the Maze Girl. "It's a shucking girl! You can't tell me that you don't want to find her."

"I'm not saying that!" He snapped annoyed. "What I'm saying is that this is exactly what the shuck creators want us to do! Shouldn't we be more worried with searching for a way out?"

"Don't you think a girl working for the buggin' creators would know the way out?" I sighed leaning on the maze wall and sliding to my butt. "Maybe we can hold her for ransom or something."

"You saw her." Henry snorted taking a seat across from me. "She's not afraid of grievers… we wouldn't be able to hold her against her will even if the entire glade worked together to do it."

"She was something else." I agreed nodding my head and closing my eyes. This heat was exhausting; least the creators could do is cause slight temperature changes or maybe so rain.

"Do you hear that?" Henry chirped jumping to his feet.  
>"Here what?" I demanded curiously.<p>

He just signaled me to slim it while he listened harder. Suddenly his eyes widened in disbelief and his mouth popped open, staring at me incredulously. "It's her!"

"Seriously?" I gasped standing up next to him and listening to hear her for myself. He was right. They weren't coherent words but I could hear a melody of wordless singing. "Which way?"

"I'll go forward you go back." Henry ordered before bursting into a dead sprint in his direction.

I didn't hesitate. Running at full speed I couldn't help but wonder what in the hell I was supposed to do if I actually did find her. Tackle her? Beg her to come back with me peacefully? I had been in the middle of deciding what the proper actions would be when I saw her.

Huddled into a corner in the maze with her hands on her head she was quietly singing and rocking as if she were soothing herself. I was in too much of a shock to say anything or to even think so instead I just listened. Whatever she was doing it was working because slowly her voice became clear and even more beautifully haunting than before.

"Just one more time before I go; I'll let you know." She sang with her eyes shut tight and hugging her long legs. "That all this time I've been afraid; wouldn't let it show."

I watched intently noting down all of her features so that I could tell Minho in case she gets away again. Her long tanned legs were exposed this time making looking at anything else incredibly difficult. She was dressed in black pj shorts and a simple grey over sized t-shirt that was ripped and worn so that it hung over her right shoulder.

"Nobody can save me now." She continued shaking me from the trance she'd put me in. "No, nobody can save me now."

I think it was what she'd sang that made me want to approach her. Honestly, the sadness in her voice was all it took for me to want to scoop her into my arms and hold her until she felt better. But this was the only time I could remember being around a girl so I choked. Instead of sweeping her off of her feet like her knight in shining armor I just cleared my throat.

Green… so unbelievably green. That's all I could think as her eyes snapped to me, holding me captive in their gaze. I swear I saw excitement with a bit of relief cross her face before her sights drifted south to my chest. Instantly her eyes hardened and she pursed her rose colored lips while cautiously climbing to her feet not daring to look away from me. I glanced down to see what caused the sudden change in mood. My knives.

"No, wait!" I called right before she took off like a bat out of hell. "What the hell are you? A shucking cheetah?"

You could say anything you wanted about the she bean but the one thing she wasn't was slow. I was one of the fastest gladers and she left me in her dust without even a second thought! She was gone… again.

* * *

><p><em><strong>I send love to NoneOfYourBusiness101 for caring about my sass. It's currently in recovery.<strong>_

_**ALSO! Thank you for your input sarah0406 and Flowerchild23. I really enjoy reading your input and I can't wait to hear what you think about my story as it progresses more. **_

_**Three cheers for plot progress! And three more for my procrastination... I'm gonna fail this test. **_


	10. Chapter 10: Fuck it

**I'M NOT RUNNING FROM STUDYING I SWEAR! **_  
><em>_Third chapter for today! I'm on a role! I know my last chapter caused a few questions and simply for that I'm going to repeat this one little fact. I NEVER READ THE BOOKS! I'M SORRY! I really don't know what a swipe is and I'm making a lot of shit up as I go... so... feel free to ask me what the hell is going on if I make no sense. It makes sense in my head but sometimes I fail to express it in the actual story... and sometimes I plan on explaining it later on and I'm just an evil being that enjoys your confusion._

**Rated Mature** _Is that what you people want from me? _

**Disclaimer **_What am I doing with my life?_

* * *

><p><span><strong>Chapter 10: Fuck it<strong>

_-Aaron-_

* * *

><p>I don't know how I got here but I'm certain that I'd walked here on my own accord. Faint memories of punching a code into a keypad surfaced in my mind. I don't think I even knew the code as I typed it but either way it opened the door… the door to where I am now but it was like as soon as it closed behind me all my memories were gone and I was given back control of my body.<p>

The panic had been delayed but when it finally hit me it was all at once. As if the force of the blow had been physical, I fell back against the wall that had just closed and slid to my butt, hugging my legs and trying my best not to hyperventilate. I couldn't remember… why couldn't I remember?

**_You're name is Aaron. You're an orphan. _**

My eyebrows knitted together in frustration. _My name's Aaron? I'm an orphan…_ That sounded right but at the same time felt wrong. _My name's Aaron, I'm an orphan, and… and… Why can't I remember?_

My hands ran up to my hair and easily knotted into it as I gripped the sides of my head. Pulling lightly I begged for my mind to find some sort of memory for me to cling to. I needed something, anything! I wanted to know who I was… what kinds of foods did I like? What colors were my favorite? Where did I come from?

**_Star Wars. _**

_Seriously?! I forget everything about myself and my life and the only thing I remember is STAR WARS! _Letting out an annoyed chuckle I calmed myself down a little. _Get your priorities straight, Aaron. _

_**You really need to calm down. Panicking won't do anything to help you. Sing. **_

_Sing?_

_**Sing. **_

I don't know how I knew it but the melody escaped me like it was completely ordinary thing to sing songs that you can't remember. It was slow, sad, almost haunting but weirdly enough it soothed the anxiety that was coursing through my system. Slowly my voice began to build so that it didn't quiver or sound crackly anymore and the sound really surprised me. I wasn't half bad. Without any warning the lyrics formed on my lips… lyrics to a song that I don't remember ever hearing before.

"Just one more time before I go; I'll let you know. That all this time I've been afraid; wouldn't let it show. Nobody can save me now, no, nobody can save me now." The words echoed through my mind. This didn't seem right… this poor damsel in distress act wasn't who I was… or at least who I wanted to be.

_Nobody can save me… because I don't need saved. _

I was so absorbed in my new attitude that I almost missed the boy standing awkwardly only about ten yards away from where I sat huddled into myself. At first I'd been overjoyed. There was someone who could tell me what the fuck was going on. I wasn't alone! The tall boy shifted nervously under my stare causing something on his chest to shine in the direct sun light. I couldn't remember any boys from my past to compare him to but something told me that he was handsome. With blond shaggy hair, a strong jaw, broad muscled shoulders and… knives… _He has knives_.

**_Run. _**

And that just what I did. I launched myself full speed ahead without even bothering to listen to what the boy had to say. He was armed and I wasn't. Even if he had come in peace and only wanted to help me I wasn't going to hold a conversation with him until I had a weapon in my hand. It was just that simple. If I didn't feel safe then I was out.

I'd finally stopped when I figured that I'd lost him but regretted running once I realized where I was… no, not where but in what. I was in a maze; a giant, concrete maze where every damn hall looked the exact same.

"Fuck me." I whined running a hand through my hair and yanking out of its pony tail so that I could pull it effectively. "How the hell did I end up in a mother fucking maze?"

Groaning I leaned back on one of the walls and began to plot what I was going to do. I knew nothing about this maze but I knew that I wasn't alone here. There was at least one other person who was armed. Eventually I was going to take one of his knives but first things first I had to become familiar with my surroundings. How I'm supposed to do that here I have no idea…

* * *

><p>-<em>Teresa-<em>

* * *

><p>"I know you like Aaron, but we both know that she's not capable of those kinds of feelings." I explained nervously rubbing the back of my neck and looking shyly down at my feet. "I mean… yah, I love her but she's not mature enough to be in any kind of romantic situation."<p>

"Yah, I know." He nodded gazing down at me with his big beautiful brown eyes. "I think I always just saw her as a pretty face… but now that she's gone." He paused just staring at me as I waited for him to continue but he never did. Instead, he chose to close the space between us and grab my face, gently raising it to look at him. "Teresa."

I closed my eyes waiting for him to press his lips to mine.

"Teresa." He sounded more stern this time. "TERESA!"

I shot up in my sleeping bag gasping dramatically. "What the fuck Thomas?" I demanded angrily. That was a damn good dream. "Woh, you look like shit."

"Oh really?" He snapped glaring at me. I winced at his hostility… he'd just been so sweet in my dream. Shaking his head he turned away and pursed his lips in anger. "Notice anything else, Sherlock?"

Rolling my eyes I glanced around wondering why the hell Aaron hasn't whipped his grump ass into shape… Wait. "Aaron?" My voice sounded more like a whimper than a question. "Thomas… where's Aaron?"

"Where do you think she is?" He hissed holding his head in his hands and pulling his hair slightly. "We didn't even get to say goodbye… or sorry."

I looked away sadly and felt the guilt of my dream fall on my shoulders. The guilt of all of this. Some friend I am.

"We didn't need to say goodbye." I sighed holding my hands up to stop his outburst before it happened. "Because we're not going to leave her."

"What the hell are you talking about?"

I rolled my eyes at him as he sat pouting on the floor. "We control the maze, Thomas. So are you going to continue your little pity party or are you going to help me take care of Aaron?"

He didn't say anything for a while. "Alright." He muttered before getting up and storming off to our desks.

Running my hand over my face I groaned. I get the fact that he's upset because his crush just disappeared but I lost my best friend and I'm not acting like an idiot. I walked a lot slower than Thomas had, knowing that only a couple of seconds delay wouldn't mean Aaron's death. She was a hell of a lot smarter than that… not to mention that she was too stubborn to die.

I don't know how it got there but a small smile was formed on my lips as I approached the screens by my desk. Aaron was fine, sure she was rocking herself and singing but she was alive. Crossing my arms I allowed myself to look on the bright side of all this. "If anyone can escape that hell it's her."

"She's the only girl there, Teresa." Thomas hissed. "Escaping isn't the thing she'll need to worry about! I swear to god if any of those boys even think about touching her I'll send a griever into the god damn glade!"

"Calm down." I snapped getting sick of his shit. "Aaron knows three hundred ways to kill a man. She'll be fine. If anything the boys should be afraid of her." He was silent, obviously seething in his anger. "She'll be fine." I repeated but he didn't seem to be convinced.

"Thomas, Teresa." Ava greeted. I automatically smiled to her in greeting before I remembered what she'd done. She took Aaron from us before we had a chance to say goodbye. "Nice of you to finally come to work."

"What do you want?" Thomas demanded through gritted teeth.

"I was just wondering how Aaron was doing in the maze." Ava beamed. "You two just barely missed her entrance."

I placed my hand on Thomas's shoulder to keep him from lashing out at her. The last thing I needed was for him to go in too… no, we would need to be on her good side in order to keep Aaron safe.

_"__Thomas, if you do something stupid you won't be able to keep watch over her." _I warned telepathically. _"You've got to play Ava's game in order to win… Aaron didn't play and look where she is." _

_ "__I know. I know…" _He responded shooting me a depressed look. _"I'm just…" _

_ "__Yeah, me too." _

"Oh looks like Ben's found her." Ava chirped excitedly turning on her heal. "I think I'll just observe this from my office."

"Good…" I smiled relieved. "This is good now she won't be locked in the maze over night."

"I guess." Thomas muttered switching camera's to get a better angle of the two. "Why aren't they talking?"

"Shit…" I said under my breath recognizing that hard look in Aaron's eyes. "She's going to run."

"I'd run too."

"Would you take your head out of your ass for three seconds?" I growled glaring harshly at him. "Nobody survives a night in the maze! She's screwed if we don't get her to the glade."

"Oh please." Thomas sneered returning my glare. "You've seen the way those monsters treat her. The maze might just be the safest place for her."

"Not without food and water it isn't."

* * *

><p><em>-Aaron-<em>

* * *

><p><em>Alright one more time. <em>My mind was busy while my legs carried me through the concrete halls. _My name is Aaron. I'm an orphan. I'm trapped in a giant maze. I liked the movie Star Wars. _I furrowed my eye brows. _Come on, Aaron! What else? _

_**You're an amnesiac. **_

_Oh gee, thanks. _I rolled my eyes at myself realizing how insane I was becoming. I was seriously holding a conversation with myself in side my own mind. Sighing, I finally slowed my jogging back down to a walk. This was exhausting.

**_There's a dead end to your left. _**

_How do you know that?_ Sure as shit the voice was right. The hall had been around fifty meters long and took a left turn that didn't last longer that maybe a yard tops. From the entrance it didn't appeared to turn at all which made it a perfect place for me to hide from the other boy.

**_Boys. _**

_Boys? Jesus, there's more of them? _I groaned to myself as I set to work on plotting my course of action. _If this is really a maze I'm going to have to map it._

**_Map it with what, genius? _**

As much as the voice annoyed me I knew that it was right. I could etch it into the walls with that boy's knife but I'd have to acquire the knife first. My hands shot up to my temples and began to rub them in frustration. _I need the knife to make the map but I need the map to get the knife. _I don't know how long I sat like that but I don't suppose it was as long as it felt.

Finally I just threw my hands up into the air and chimed. "Fuck it!" As amazing as this spot was I needed that knife even if it meant losing this. If I really needed a hiding spot that badly I could easily climb the vines on the maze walls.

**_Fuck it? Really?_**

_What? Would you prefer the term YOLO? _

The voice was quiet for a moment. **_Fuck it it is._**

* * *

><p><strong><em>I'M ANSWERING SHIT DOWN HERE! YAY?<em>**

**_sarah0406: I can see how this all may confuse you but some of it I had meant to do. Firstly (If that's a word) all my information is based off of the movie and a bunch of other fan fictions that I've read... Its not the most reliable way to obtain information. Anyway, the thing Aaron injected was something to block her memories but the nero injection Ava ordered was a temporary mind control kinda thing. It made her inject herself and walk into the maze. I kinda tried to portray that in this chapter but I might of failed. Does that answer your questions?_**

**_AnimeLover-DarkKnight321: I'm sorry but I love you. It just sort of happened. You have no choice but to accept it. :) _**

**_Hoekay, bubye!_**


	11. Chapter 11: Pretty Boy

**I'M NOT A HUNDRED PERCENT SURE IF THIS CHAPTER WAS NECESSARY. **  
><em>But hey what are you gonna do about it? Riot? <em>

**Rated Mature** _Because I'm legally an adult! I VOTED! _

**Disclaimer **_If I got a choice to own one famous story it would be Star Wars. Even though the movies are older than me. _

* * *

><p><strong><span>Chapter 11: Pretty Boy<span>**

_-Aaron-_

* * *

><p><strong><em>Tommy. <em>**

_What? _ Shaking my head I tried to go back to focusing. I've been remembering a couple random names like Chuckles and Gal Pal… though I'm not sure what kind of names those were. Most likely nicknames… or their parents have a sick sense of humor.

**_Terry. _**

_Would you shut up? I'm trying to plan here!_ I let out a long frustrated sigh while running my hand though my hair. _God I'm annoying! _My other hand was lightly dragging on the wall to my right. I'd decided to stick to following one wall so I could simply turn around and run straight back to my hiding spot. Now all I had to do was find Knives, that's what I've been calling the blonde boy, and somehow acquire his weapons.

"You're positive that this is the way she went?" A voice demanded sounding from directly in front of me.

My eyes budged out as I turned to the wall I'd been following and began to climb the vines. I was surprised at how easily I scaled the wall since this was the first time I remember doing it. Sliding behind the greenery as much as I could, I peeked down to see a couple of boys jog down the hall I was hiding in.

"Of course I'm positive!" Knives snapped at his companion. "I'm the one who actually found her, remember?"

"I know but if we don't catch her Minho's going to be livid." The other groaned rubbing his chin in agitation. "I can't believe you just let her get away like that."

"Are you kidding me?" Knives growled stepping directly below me. "Maze Girl could out run the grievers with one leg cut off."

_He's in the perfect position for me to jump. _

_**Oh what a wonderfully idiotic idea! **_ I leaned forward slightly to get a better view. **_Do it. _**

A devilish smile spread across my face as I shoved myself from the vines before I could talk myself out of it. For a second I felt my stomach in my throat as I dropped… and I could have sworn life slowed down for a few moments before I finally fell on my target. Knives buckled under the sudden weight and fell to the ground with a grunt. I couldn't hold in my amazed laughter even if I'd wanted to.

"Holy shit." I giggled looking up at the other boy. "That was awesome!" In his shocked state he just stared surprised at me while I swiped a couple of the throwing knives off of Knives's frozen in surprise body. I didn't think it was possible to get your eyes as wide as his had been at that moment.

I mocked a salute before tearing off to find my original hiding spot.

"What just happened?" I heard Knives demand in awe.

_This isn't all that bad… it's kind of fun. _

_**Seriously? Only you could manage to make a situation like this into a game. **_

My sprinting halted when I saw him. Standing in the center of the long hall was a tall boy panting as if he'd just got done with a race. I fidgeted when he locked eyes with me but didn't make a move. I couldn't move and I'm still not sure if it was out of fear or because he looked damn fine without a shirt on. His golden skin seemed to glisten in the sun, probably from sweat, and his black hair was gelled in place. I raised an eyebrow and mentally scolded myself for nearly drooling at the sight of him.

It seemed that my surprised face was mirrored onto his own as his eyes traveled up and down my body just as mine had done to him. Finally his expression changed to a calm stoic state as he gently raised his hands in surrender and stepping cautiously towards me like I was some wild animal. I gritted my teeth at his actions before smirking and turning on my heel to leave him in my dust.

I'd expected him to yell out for me to stop just like the others had but instead there was just silence. Well, until I heard the footsteps just behind me. I glanced back and met his brown, determined eyes no less than a couple yards from me.

_Shit, he's fast. _

_**And hot. **_

_Calm down there hormones, you can have a go at Pretty Boy there when I know he isn't an insane cultist wanting to gut me. _

Turning a corner I realized that I'd been retracing my steps and saw Knives and his buddy jogging in my direction. Peaking over my shoulder I winced as I saw Pretty Boy was nearly on my heels. I forced my feet to carry me along faster than I thought was possible as I thought of ways to bypass the two guys ahead of me.

"Don't let her get through!" Pretty Boy ordered sounding surprisingly clear for someone who was sprinting their hardest.

I watched the two boys do as they were told and prepare to catch me at all cost though they both wore an expression that told me they weren't expecting to succeed. Hell, they didn't even try to grab me as I hopped onto the wall and ran right over their heads. Some part of me was jumping up and down like a giddy school girl at the stunt I'd just pulled but I was too focused on the boy that was still hot on my trail.

**_Key word being hot. _**

_Are you kidding me? Shut. UP! _

I didn't dare look back as I heard his panting just right behind me. So far I'd lost the boys who chased me after only a few turns but this one has all but caught me after only a few moments and I was slowly wearing out. Finally fed up I checked over my shoulder again to see him barely out of arms reach. With the small moment of eye contact we shared I shot him a smirk right before I curled into a defensive ball at his feet. Unable to slow his momentum Pretty Boy was forced to trip over my body sending him face first into the ground.

"Tag, you're it." I cooed back peddling away from the boy as he held his bleeding nose. "Better luck next time, Pretty Boy!"

* * *

><p><em>-Minho-<em>

* * *

><p>"I'm telling you! I don't think she has he memories!" Ben snapped throwing his hands up in aggravation. "You guys didn't see her… she had the greenie look."<p>

"Didn't seem that way when she attacked you from the buggin' wall!" Henry shouted angrily. "She's jacked in the head."

"She's not jacked. You are!" Ben defended pushing his way into Henry's face. "You were lucky being sent up by the box but she's out there right now stuck in the shuck maze without her memories! If anything I'd expect her to be a sobbing mess but she manned up and she totally kicked out asses!"

"Why are you saying that like it's something to be praised?" Henry growled not backing down from Ben's angry rampage.

"Because it is." I finally sighed pushing Clint out of my face so I could give them both a knowing look. "If what that shank is saying is true then that makes the Maze Girl one of the strongest people I've ever met."

"How can you say that after what she did to you?" Henry demanded with an unbelieving look.

"What she did to me?" I let out an airy laugh before shaking my head. Shuck girl actually knocked me on my ass… or rather my face and did it while smiling at me.

_"__Tag, you're it." She grinned as she jogged backwards. Damn her voice did things to me that I wasn't used to. My already racing heart picked up speed and this feeling of pure admiration filled me. "Better luck next time, Pretty Boy." _

_Pretty Boy? I smirked, watching her small figure disappear behind a turn in the maze. Licking my lips I casually wiped the blood off of my face and sighed deciding that even if it was the last thing I did I was going to catch that girl. _

"Minho, do you think she's ok out there?" Ben asked shaking me out of my memory.

I shrugged. "If anyone can survive a night out there I'm sure it's her." Or at least I really truly hope it is.


	12. Chapter 12: Maze Girl-2 Minho-0

**YOU CAN THANK MY CAT FOR ME WRITING THIS. **  
><em>He fell asleep on me and I didn't have the heart to move so I had nothing to do but write... and this happened. <em>

**Rated Mature** _My mom doesn't even trust me in the kitchen yet I'm writing a mature story... LOGIC!_

**Disclaimer** _I deny all accusations!_

* * *

><p><span><strong>Chapter 12: Maze Girl-2 Minho-0<strong>

_-Aaron-_

* * *

><p>I couldn't believe what I was seeing; long white hallways, holograms, wall screens, desks with millions of lights and buttons just begging me to press them. Instinctively I wandered to a desk and hovered my hands over it, preparing to press the big red button right before a forceful hand yanked me back to his side. I glared up at the large black skinned man with ghostly blue eyes as he tugged me by my arm to where ever it was that he wanted me to be.<p>

The kids working around me stopped and stared as I was nearly dragged through the offices since I consistently wanted to explore. Letting out a long annoyed whine I finally gave up my fight and collapsed to the floor making blue eyes have to literally drag me. I'd gone rag doll approximately five minutes before we finally got to our destination. This place was HUGE!  
>"Seriously, kid, get up." Blue eyes grumbled finally dropping his hold on me and letting me fully fall to the floor. "I'm sick of dragging your butt."<p>

I stuck my tongue out at him. "Maybe you should have just let me explore. I've been locked up in the same damn shack for twelve years of my life and this place is so cool!"

"Get up, Aaron." He ordered crossing his arms over his chest and letting out a grumpy huff.

I rolled my eyes but complied and stood to my feet. Dusting off my already dirty orphanage t-shirt and green basketball shorts that were too big for me I looked up to examine where I was. There weren't blinking lights or desks with screens and holograms like the other rooms but there were tons and tons of tools mounted on the walls and work benches pushed around. My eyes lit up with excitement and I almost took off to get a better look but the man who'd taken me here grabbed my arm again.

"Aaron, this is your new office." He explained sounding frustrated with me already. "You'll come here every day from now on to work."

"Work on what?" I scoffed taking my eyes off of him to continue looking around the room.  
>"We're making monsters." A boy answered casually as he slid out from underneath what looked like the beginning of mechanical spider legs.<p>

I tilted my head to the side in curiosity as I looked the boy over. He looked young, my age probably maybe a year or two older, with short brown hair and funny angled eyebrows. Noticing my stares her folded his arms over his chest, mimicking Blue eyes's stance, and glared at me. I smiled brightly in response.

"Why'd you bring a girl here, Jackson?" The boy demanded spitting the word girl like it was an insult.

"Aaron, meet your pleasant partner." Jackson muttered rubbing the bridge of his nose in annoyance. "Gally, this is Aaron."

"I thought Aaron was going to be a boy!" Gally gasped in horror.

"Surprise." I scoffed rolling my eyes at him. "So you said something about monsters."

Gally's scowl turned to a devious grin.

My eyes fluttered open, surprising me. I hadn't thought that I'd get any sleep with the night I'd just had. Moving walls **and** monsters! That's a little over kill if you ask me. Between running from the giants and making sure the maze walls didn't squish me like a bug I was exhausted. Shaking my head I let out a tired groan and wiggled my way out of the wall hammock I'd managed to make when the walls finally stopped moving.

_What time is it?_

**_Morning._**

_God, you're just a helpful little piss head aren't ya? _

**_You would know… I am you. _**

_Don't remind me. _Using my finger tips to rub my temples I unleashed another groan but this time it was annoyed. I was driving myself insane.

**_So what's the plan for today?_**

I shrugged to myself while beginning my decent back to the maze floor. _Wander around and outsmart the numb skulls chasing me. _

"Ben, she spent a night in the maze!" A boy explained exasperated. "She's defiantly dead."

**_Speak of the devils. _**

_You're shitting me! _I froze in my spot, dangling from vine with my feet pressed against the concrete wall and squatting as close to it as I could. Lucky for me the idiots never even thought about looking up. Rolling my eyes I decided that I was still too tired to play tag with them today so I would just ease drop… maybe chill in the vines and watch them run past obliviously.

"Slim it, shuckface." Pretty boy snapped just as they jogged into my sight. He was with knives and that other guy I saw before… I'll call him Downer. "I'm in charge and I say we keep the search up."

"So we can waste even more of our time not looking for a way out of this shucking box?" Downer growled, throwing his hands up around him to signal the maze. "Face it! Your precious Maze Girl is griever food!"

My eyebrow shot up in offence. _Don't be so quick to kill me off, asshole. _

_**Yah, you only almost died like eight times! **_

_I hate you. _

Pretty Boy looked about ready to punch the lights out of Downer's eyes when Knives let out a groan. Putting both hands on his head he closed his eyes and let his head fall back. I stiffened. If he just opened his eyes he'd see me.

"Can you quit with the pessimism?" Knives sighed. "Even if the Maze Girl is or isn't alive we've at least got to find her bo-… oh."

I winced at the sight of the kid's eyes locked on my body. The other two looked up so quickly I could have sworn I heard their necks crack at the sudden movement. I was basically a treed raccoon. Nowhere to go.

"Uh- hey… hey there." Knives stuttered with widened eyes seeming to adjust to my presence easier that the other two speechless boys.

"H-hi." I said awkwardly dragging out the word while my eyes darted around the area looking for an escape. "How's it going?" My pointless small talk seemed to surprise them even more.

"Fine." Downer said cautiously. "and you?"

I smiled, unable to restrain myself from saying this horrible joke. "Oh… I'm hanging in there."

Pretty Boy snorted while Knives flat out laughed. I smiled devilishly deciding on a plan of escape. Sure, these guys seemed nice enough and I was armed now but I really didn't want to get caught. Using my squatted legs I kicked myself off of the wall and sent my body flying in Knive's direction since he was the closest.

He didn't have time to think about it. He just out stretched his arms and easily caught me.

"Nice catch." I praised breathlessly right before I used my balled up fist to punch him in the throat. He dropped me to the ground so that he could instinctively grab at his throat and cough. Sure, it was a mean thing to do, and yes I'm half sure I broke my tail bone when he dropped me but I was still free. "Sorry!" I shot back while sprinting away.

"Are you serious?" I heard Downer groan in frustration.

"Stay with him. I'll go get her." Pretty Boy ordered probably already on my tail.

"Why are you chasing me!" I demanded not having to look back to know that the handsome guy was right behind me.

"Why are you running from us?" He asked breathlessly.

"Well that's a stupid question." I muttered to myself before deciding that I was fed up with his company. Sure I drove myself insane and it would be nice to be in someone else's company but at least I knew I could trust myself. Stopping abruptly again I shoved my right leg out, twisting my body only slightly, instinctually, and connecting my foot to Pretty Boy's stomach. He crashed against my kick with a grunt but didn't do much else to show his pain.

I didn't smirk this time or even mutter some taunt. I just wanted to go back to sleep so I ran aimlessly through the maze again to look for a good hiding spot to nap in. What I defiantly didn't want to find was one of the monsters from last night and what I really didn't want to find were two more behind the first. _This day just keeps getting better and better. _Not wasting any time to have annoying banter with myself I turned around and ran for my life.

* * *

><p><em>-Minho-<em>

* * *

><p>Grumbling to myself I rubbed my sore abs bitterly. Girly had one hell of a back kick. At first I was into her whole feistiness but this klunk was quickly getting on my nerves. We were just having a civil conversation back there and I assumed that meant she was going to come peacefully but then she goes and throat punches Ben! She was even making jokes!<p>

I must have gotten lost in my rant because the next thing I know Maze Girl is sprinting in my direction with a panicked look on her face. "What the fuck are you doing?" She snapped while speeding past me. "RUN!"

As she passed my surprised body she snatched one of my hands and pulled me along with her. I think that's when I finally heard the whirring of grievers. Yes, grievers as in plural. The she shank had three of them on her tail and suddenly I had to wonder how in the hell she'd managed to survive this long in the maze.  
>"Do you know where you're going?" I asked as she forced us to take a left that would only lead us to another section of the maze.<p>

"Not a damn clue." She admitted giving me an exhausted look. "Do you?"

I rolled my eyes and took a stronger hold on her hand. "Yah, there's a safe place in the center of the maze." As I kept talking my breathing got heavier but looking over at the girl holding my hand she looked to be in way worse shape than me. "It's where we live."

"You guys should have really opened with that." She panted letting me lead her around with her hand still in mine.

I just snorted at her deciding not to make her struggle to talk anymore. Furrowing my eyebrows I wondered what was wrong with her. Yesterday she'd seemed to run the entire maze without it fazing her. I supposed she'd had a rough night. With a squeeze of her hand I finally let it go thinking that she'd continue to follow me to the glade… I've really got to stop assuming things about this shuck girl.

Turning around to check on her I was only graced with the sight of an empty maze hall. "You gotta be shucking me." Running my hand over my face I let out a frustrated growl that scared all the shanks around me making them scatter.

_Maze Girl-2 Minho-0_

* * *

><p><em><strong>I HAVE THINGS TO SHARE!<strong>_

_**NoneOfYourBusiness101: STAR WARS WILL NEVER DIE! :) **_

**_sarah0406: Haha your reviews always make me think extra hard on what I want to do with this story and you never have to apologize for reviewing more than once I love your reviews. :) Also you get love points for reviewing on my other story! I don't know what love points are but... they sound nice. _**

**_I never thought I'd be this kind of person but I officially love everyone who reviews on my stories :)  
>Which is super weird since I'm really just saying "I love that you love my story" <em>****_  
>Oh well... shit happens I guess. <em>**


	13. Chapter 13: I Miss Her

**I FUCKED UP... **_  
><em>_This was originally supposed to be in the last chapter but I somehow fucked that up... Anyway here this is. _

**Rated Mature **_Mature like the milk I just tried to drink :/_

**Disclaimer **_I don't think I'm capable of taking care of myself let alone come up with and write an entire story on my own._

* * *

><p><span><strong>Chapter 13: I Miss Her<strong>

_-Thomas-_

* * *

><p>"That idiot!" Teresa shouted throwing the pen she'd been gnawing on at the screen. "Does she even know how thirsty she is?"<p>

I fought to suppress the proud smile that was threatening to show on my face. Aaron proved to be stronger than Minho's charm and that was not only driving the guy insane but it was also keeping her away from an entire glade full of boys. I understood where Teresa was coming from with the whole 'she's going to starve to death' thing but some part of me was ecstatic that she wasn't getting close to anybody.

_"__Thomas, your selfish ways are going to get her killed you know." _Teresa informed me. She heard that? _"Yes, I heard that." _

"Well sorry I don't want to see her surrounded by boners!" I exclaimed out loud.

She let out a disgusted laugh. "You sound just like her." Almost as soon as the words left her mouth she regretted them causing both of us to frown.

"I miss her." I admitted sadly looking at my hands.

"Me too." Teresa sighed before standing up and wiping the tears that were forming in her eyes. "I'm going to go beg Cookie for a snack. Want something?"

"Nah, I'm good." I declined quickly switching through cameras to find Aaron again.

At this point I didn't even care if Teresa was still around or not I was exhausted from holding everything in. My eyes welled up with tears as I saw Aaron smirk to herself, probably laughing at something she'd thought. I missed her smirk… missed her lame jokes, the playful insults she'd throw at me, the way her lips had felt on mine. I shouldn't have done that… I knew she was being sent in but still I basically attacked her. What was even more surprising than me finally manning up and kissing her was the way that she kissed me back.

"Damn it." I hissed wiping the stream of tears that was making its way down my cheek.

As much as I hated to admit it I knew that Aaron needed to get to the glade. She was already oblivious to her dehydration and I don't even think she's noticed her hunger. Idiot girl can't seem to function without Teresa taking care of her. I had to wonder how Teresa was coping with this… I mean between me being a ball of anger and her losing her best friend she's cried a lot less than I'd imagined. She must not be running to my shoulder every time like she used to. But then again when she used to cry I was a lot gentler than I was being now.

"Did I miss anything?" Teresa sniffled from beside me as she retook her chair. "She hasn't done anything else completely stupid has she?"

"Nah, she's making a hammock to take a nap again." I explained rubbing my face in frustration. "Fatigue is a symptom of dehydration."

"Yah, I know…" Teresa sighed. "Maybe we can get one of the runners to get her while she's asleep."

"We can try." I shrugged. "Though they nearly missed her the last time and she wasn't even hiding… and they're supposed to be looking for an exit."

I hadn't noticed that Teresa had switched her camera views to the glade until I heard the ranting of a familiar Asian boy. "I don't understand why that shuckface wouldn't follow me back here. Does she have some kind of death wish? I mean surviving one night in the shuck maze could have just been a fluke and now she's going for round 2." Minho was pacing in the runner's hut with his two favorite runners watching from their seats.

"Minho, calm down she'll be fine." Henry sighed leaning back in one of the chairs and kicking his feet up onto the table. "So far she's attacked Ben twice, stole his throwing knives, jacked up your face then your stomach, survived a night in the maze, and managed to evade every other runner in the maze so that they all think we're lying… I forgot the point I was trying to make."

"Thanks for that, slinthead." Minho growled sarcastically. "That was real shucking useful."

"I don't see why you're buggin' out about this." Ben finally chimed scratching his head. "You were pretty confident she'd survive last night."

Minho shook his head viciously. "There was something wrong about her when we were running."

I squinted my eyes at him angrily. He runs into her a few times and suddenly he knows when there's something wrong? I mean… he's right but it still pisses me off!

"There wasn't a problem when she was punching Ben in the throat." Henry muttered.

"How is it that you're angrier about that than I am?" Ben chuckled.

"Slim it." Minho boomed actually running his hands through his perfectly gelled hair, messing it up. "You shanks can go to dinner. You're annoying me more than helping."

"Minho's seriously worried about her." Teresa said sounding pleasantly surprised.

"He doesn't even know her." I snapped turning back to the camera that was on Aaron. She was sound asleep in the hammock she'd made even as the grievers scampered around her. I wasn't sure if they completely ignored her because she was their creator or because Aaron was good at hiding in the vines but either way I was determined to let her sleep in peace. She needed the rest.

"Well, the glade's 'bout to go to sleep." Teresa yawned rubbing her eyes. "You stayed up with her last night… want me to take shift tonight?"

"No, I'll watch her." I said simply. She knew I'd say that so she just got up and walked away. "Goodnight."

My gaze on Aaron intensified as I took in the changes on her beautiful face. She was a lot paler now, her lips a lighter shade of pink than usual, and her eyes were sunken in on her face slightly. I could tell she'd already lost quite a bit of weight but thankfully not to the point where her cheeks hollowed out. Closing my eyes I pictured her perfect health; her vibrant smile, rosey cheeks, pink lips, green eyes, and glowing skin.

"I love you." I told her knowing that she wouldn't hear… just like the last time. "I should have told you."

_"__I'm so sorry." _ Teresa's voice whimpered in my mind. I know she hadn't meant to relay the message to me. Sometimes when our emotions are out of control we do that. Talk to each other on accident.

Sighing, I decided to take a break from Aaron and check on Teresa. Walking to her door I gently knocked but it was already cracked open revealing a sobbing Teresa rolled in a ball on her bed holding a gold locket to her chest. Guessing that she hadn't heard my knock I cleared my throat and gently stepped into her room.

"Shit." She sniffled wiping away a few tears. "You heard some of that didn't you?"

"Just that you were sorry." I assured taking a spot next to her on the bed and gently rubbing her back.

"We forgot to give her the locket." She sobbed handing me the necklace as if it were just causing her pain to hold.

I opened it and frowned at the picture inside. It was the three of us all smiling widely and laughing. Aaron was between the two of us, hanging her arms around our necks and sticking her tongue out at the camera. She'd been covered in grease and dirt, probably from a repair run she had to make, but Teresa and I were clean, almost glistening next to the filthy girl. I smiling along but not looking at the camera like Teresa… my eyes were on Aaron and my hand around her waist.

"It was taken after the time she rode Chewy." Teresa explained wiping her nose with a tissue. "She was so damn proud that day even though he bucked her off."

I hadn't even realized that I was crying until Teresa handed me a clean tissue to use. Taking it I easily wiped all the tears and snot from my face and closed the locket. It was painful to look at.

"I miss her so much." She began to ball leaning her head on my shoulder and covering her face with her hands.

I was quiet for a long while before placing my hand on Teresa's head. "Me too." My voice was weak and shaky as I battled off the tears.

* * *

><p><em><strong>Don't worry I'm working on how I want Aaron to end up in the Glade so I shouldn't waste your time for much longer. :) <strong>_

_**Also, sorry for the sudden angst... I don't really know where that came from.**_


	14. Chapter 14: Definitely Not Fine

**OH HEY... THIS HAPPENED... **_  
>So, I switch through a lot of POVs in this... and I can only justify that with the fact that I just got bored of writing in the same point of view for too long.<em>

**Rated Mature **_Even though I fan girl like a twelve year old. Like ligit squealing... but that's mostly just for the walking dead._

**Disclaimer **_I can't make it through an entire day without at least three cans of pepsi. Nothing to do with the disclaimer. Just a fact. _

* * *

><p><strong><span>Chapter 14: Definitely Not Fine<span>**

_-Aaron-_

* * *

><p>I'm not sure what miracle allowed me to have an entire night of sleep but lord was I thankful. Stretching in my hammock I noticed that the sun had barely risen meaning that I'd had an early morning. I wasn't sure if I was normally a morning person but I defiantly wasn't right now. A groan escaped me as I rubbed the sleep from my eyes and peeked around the hall to see if the boys would magically appear. It seems like I can't go more than ten minutes before running into them.<p>

**_Not that I would mind running into Pretty Boy again. _**

_It is too god damn early for this. _

I'd just began contemplating even leaving my spot when I felt my stomach rumble. _Well shit… I don't even remember the last time I ate. _

**_Didn't Pretty Boy say something about living in the middle of the maze? I'm sure he probably has food. _**

_The only problem with that being the fact that I have no idea where I am!_

Deciding that I really needed some food I struggled to get out of my makeshift bed and crawled to the ground. Just as I planted my feet on the gravel I felt my head go light and my vision darkened until I was gazing through a tunnel of black, barely able to see what was in front of me. I didn't even know I was falling until my butt hit the ground.

_I've really gotta stop hurting my butt. _I winced as my already sore tail bone suffered another blow but at least everything turned back to normal. Shaking my head I chose to ignore whatever that just was for now and focus on getting some food. _I'll go to a doctor when I find a way out of here. _

**_Pft, good luck with that._**

_What?_

When the voice refused to indulge me I chose to entertain myself some other way… like messing with the people in this damn maze. If I caught one they could take me to their food supply. My stomach growled in response to the idea.

_Game on boys._

* * *

><p><em>-Minho-<em>

* * *

><p>I've had my fair share of dreams but it was the ones like this that made me wonder if it was a dream at all. I was kneeling down on the ground tightening the laces on my white shoes when I heard an abnormal ruckus. You'd think an entire building filled with over a hundred kids would be rather loud but it was usually pretty silent.<p>

"Oh come on!" A girl whined as one of security pulled her through the offices. "I just want to look! I won't touch anything I swear!"

"Shut up, girl." The man growled grabbing her by her upper arm and yanking her forward again.

_Maze Girl._ It was her. I'd know those green eyes from anywhere but she was considerably younger… around 12 I'm guessing with shoulder length blonde hair and a slightly more chubby face. Not to mention that she was lacking those wonderful curves she was sporting in the maze. Even as a kid she was mesmerizing… which is supper creepy of me to think.

I watch her as if I were in a trance; even as she rolled her eyes and fell to the ground, letting security literally drag her to where she was going. For some reason I knew that she hadn't changed… at all.

At that point I'd thought that I would wake up just like usual. The memory, dream thing was over so I should have woken up… but I knew waking up to Maze Girl straddling my hips wasn't reality. Her long hair was cascading down around my face while framing hers at the same time. She was beautiful, that was something I would never deny but there was something off about her. Her normally vividly green eyes were dimmed slightly and as I noticed this I watched the dark circle surface under her eyes which were steadily growing more and more tired.

"What's wrong with you?" I asked reaching out with my hand to caress her cheek as a few scarlet colored tears ran down her paling, hollowed cheeks. Her lips were dry and cracked having lost all their color and had turned down at the corners making her look like she was in pain.

"I'm dead." She answered simply like it wasn't the oddest thing she could have said in my wet dream gone wrong.

Shooting up in my bed I let out a surprised gasp. I didn't usually have nightmares… if that's what you could even call that klunk. Shaking my head I ran my hand over my face and prayed to the creators that Maze Girl was still alive. I don't know why I was so worried. Sure she looked tired or something but I'm sure she was perfectly capable of surviving another night. She was a strong shuck face… as strong as they come.

After doing my normal morning routine I met Ben and Henry just outside of the maze doors. They were stretching and yawning just like every other day but they both looked like they'd had a rough night.

"You two look like klunk." I admitted while crossing my arms over my chest.

"Sorry we all can't be as _pretty_ as you, Minho." Henry glared.

"I was up all night with shuck nightmares." Ben blurted before I had a chance to retaliate against Henry. "Maze Girl kept dying in front of me. It was buggin' weird."

My eyebrows shot up but I didn't saying anything. They didn't need to know that I'd had a nightmare too… and that it was about Maze Girl. I turned my gaze to the walls as they began to open, wondering for the millionth time why she hadn't just followed me. She didn't seem to be mistrusting since she hail married off of the wall twice into Ben's arms. Plus she didn't wish us any ill will since she'd basically ripped my arm off getting me away from the grievers. I couldn't figure this damn shankette out.

"Wonder how she's doing out there." Ben voiced my thoughts making Henry scoff. "I mean… what about food and water? Do you think she's found some?"

My eyes widened. I hadn't even thought of that. "Henry, go to Fry's and get an extra sandwich for the she bean."

Even though he let out an annoyed groan the shank did what I said and jogged off to the kitchens. Turning to Ben I saw him with a hand on his chin in deep thought. "So we're going to offer her food to get her to trust us…" He said slowly as if the thought was outrageous to him. "It's like she's some stray dog."

I chuckled. "That's because she is."

* * *

><p><em>-Teresa-<em>

* * *

><p>"What is that idiot up to now?" I sighed to myself, watching Aaron run around like a chicken with her head cut off and collecting the largest rocks she could find.<p>

Thomas had retreated to his bed only a few hours ago ordering me to tell him if anything important happens and I wasn't really sure if this would be considered as something important. I was used to Aaron's weird ideas and seemingly random actions but she always had a bigger plan… This one just happened to involve tons of rocks. I had to give her credit though. She was carrying a rock about 3/4 her weight.

The only good thing about Thomas not being in the office today was the fact that I could multitask easier now. I slid my way to his screens and continued my work with implanting a dying Aaron into the three runners' dreams. Surprisingly Henry was the one who reacted the most to them, doing everything in his power to try and save dream Aaron from dying.

"OW, MOTHER FUCKER!" Aaron's voice screeched making me jump and look at her screen. She'd dropped a rock on her foot and was now hopping on one leg comically while clinging to her hurt foot.

Snorting I rolled my eyes at her and went back to work. I loved Aaron. I truly did but I couldn't see what Thomas saw in her that was so amazing. Sure she was stunningly beautiful but she had the maturity of a twelve year old boy who'd just been taught about sex. She was loud mouthed, shameless, and rude but he still fell head over heels for her but I guess in a way I had too. At first I'd looked at Aaron being sent into the Maze as an opportunity to win over Thomas's heart… but losing my best friend hurt a lot worse than I'd thought.

At first sight I knew Aaron and I were going to get along. She was everything that I'd wanted to be. Funny, outgoing, shamelessly goofy, defiant, mouthy… she was interesting and did what she wanted. Even with knowing that we'd be friends I never anticipated exactly how well we would get along. I had plenty of other friends in group B. The girls and I would always have slumber parties and hang out but it seemed that every other day I was fighting with one of them… but Aaron and I never fought. She even caught me trash talking her to one of the girls and she just laughed it off like it was a joke. After that incident Aaron still stuck up for me if she even over heard a girl laughing at my expense.

"I'm the worst friend ever." I sighed rubbing my face free of the tears that I never seemed to run out of.

_"__I can't sleep." _Thomas blurted shaking me from my pity party. _"Is she ok?" _

_"__She's…" _I paused trying to find words to describe what it was she was doing. _"I think she's building something." _

_"__Building what?" _

_"__It's Aaron." _I mentally laughed shaking my head at the girl who was tying vines to her big rocks. _"I don't think even she knows what she's doing until it's finished." _

_"__Well, tell me if she does anything else." _

_"__Get some rest, Thomas." _

Sighing I went back to monitoring the glade. Minho had just woken from his dream and was now styling his hair. I always used to tease Thomas about him. Pretending that I was in love with the oriental boy to see if he'd get jealous but I'm sure he only reacted that way when Aaron played along. Don't get me wrong Minho's a hotty... I don't think there's a girl on the planet who wouldn't lust over those muscles but he's kind of a douche bag. Besides… Thomas has had an iron grip on my heart since we were kids. It's always been Thomas… it always will be.

"GOD DAMN IT!" Aaron cursed as she tried to string up the rocks all that the same time but they were defiantly at least three times her weight. I giggled at her and leaned back in my seat having nothing else to do but to watch my best friend make an ass of herself.

* * *

><p><em>-Aaron-<em>

* * *

><p>Taking a few steps back and examined my work and smiled to myself while casually stroking my chin deep in thought. I have no idea how I knew how to build something like this and I also didn't know if it was even going to work. Using some knowledge that I have no memory of gaining I'd rigged a counter weight trap using way more effort than it was worth. Feeling my stomach growl I mentally ordered it to shut up.<p>

_Now we play the waiting game. _

_**I hate that game. Can't you just start yelling for them to come and get you?**_

_That's boring. _

_**But smart. **_

_Quit ruining my fun. _Crossing my arms I began to rethink this plan. I already went through all the trouble of building this damn trap I might as well use it… but this waiting was going to kill me… literally. _I won't yell… that'd be too weird. _

_**Oh and singing won't be? **_

_Singing? Who said anything about singing?_

_**Just sing so they come find you and then make them take you to the food. I'm too hungry to even argue with you. **_

_Amen to that._

* * *

><p><em>-Henry-<em>

* * *

><p>After a night full of nightmares about Maze Girl it'd be an understatement to say that I was grumpy. I'd tried so hard to save her but every time she shucking died not matter what I did. Rubbing my face with my hand I groaned and gently laid my head on the counter as I waited for Fry to make the extra sandwich. She must be starving in there… it seemed like in every one of my dreams she was withering away; slowly becoming the perfect image of someone who'd died from starvation.<p>

"Hey, shank, are you gonna take yer sandwich or take a nap? I don't have all shucking day!"

Shaking myself out of my thoughts I eagerly grabbed the sandwich from the cook and jogged back to the maze. I suppose I should have been surprised when I saw that the slinthead I called friends hadn't waited for me. Honestly, I just couldn't muster myself to care all that much right now. I was tired and numb from witnessing a girl's death tons of times. Even if I hate the she shank it doesn't mean her death wouldn't bother me. Anybody's death would bother me.

"And I'd give up forever to touch you; 'Cause I know that you feel me somehow." I'd know that voice from anywhere by now. "You're the closest to heaven that I'll ever be; And I don't want to go home right now." Maze Girl. "And all I can taste is this moment; And all I can breathe it your life." I didn't delay my reaction as my feet took me to where I assumed she was singing. "'Cause sooner or later it's over; I just don't want to miss you tonight." I can't name an instance where I've ever ran this fast. "And I don't want the world to see me; 'Cause I don't think that they'd understand." My feet pounded the ground as I threw my body towards the sound. "When everything's meant to be broken; I just want you to know who I am." I wouldn't let her die this time!

Honestly, it had happened so fast that I hadn't even registered what exactly just occurred. One moment I was running, searching for the girl in a desperate need to save her and the next I'm suspended in the air, upside down, and smashing into the maze wall. I think it was her laughter that finally made me aware of what was going on. Maze Girl was laying on her side in the middle of the hall grabbing her stomach and laughing so hard she hardly made any sound… She was laughing at me… Me; who'd just stupidly fell for one of her shucky tricks.

"I swear to the creators when I get out of this I'm gonna jack you up, Girl." I growled angrily thrusting my fist at her and if to prove my point but she just continued to laugh. Shuck her and shuck her sandwich. She can starve for all I care… but I needed help to get down. "MINHO!"

I watched the girl expecting fear or worry to cross over her face but all I saw was laughter in her dimmed eyes. Minho had been right; there was something wrong with her. Her eyes had dark circles under them and most of the color in her face was faded. She was starting to look like my dreams… We had to catch her.

"MINHO!" I screamed again hoping that she'd continue to stick around. But the day that slinthead does something I want her to would be the day we finally get out of this shuck maze. She flashed me a klunk eating grin and disappeared into the maze headed for a dead end. "MINHO! MINHO!"

"Oh, what the shuck?" Minho's voice snorted as he jogged into my sight. I could see the effort he was making to not full out bust a gut laughing at me like Maze Girl had. "She do that?"

I rolled my eyes and pointed in the direction she'd ran. "She's going to a dead end." My voice sounded surprisingly worried. "Minho… she looks like klunk."

"Good that." Minho sighed nodding his head. "Ben was should be behind me. Tell him to help you down."

* * *

><p><em>-Aaron-<em>

* * *

><p><em>If I died now I would die happy. <em>I couldn't believe it worked. Downer was currently bobbing up and down in the trap I had set and I could honestly say that I've never been happier. All that work, all those injuries were defiantly worth this outcome. I'd been too lost in my laughing fit that I didn't realize Downer was talking until he started to scream.

"MINHO!"

_Minho? What kind of name is that?_ I paused furrowing my eyebrows and thinking hard on where I've heard that name before. _It sounds so familiar._

_**Pretty Boy. **_

"MINHO!"

_Shit… shit. _I can't justify the panic that coursed through my body. I mean, running into the boys was part of my plan, but still I turned and bolted away hearing the boy scream for Minho a few more times. _Shit! Shit! Shit! _ Dead. Fucking. End.

**_Just get caught! You're starving. _**

_No… I'm fine. I'll be fine. _With that naive thought in mind I began to scale the walls hoping to god that the idiots hadn't learned their lesson on looking up.

**_Don't be stupid, Aaron. You are not fine! _**

_Jesus not now! _The curse echoed through my mind as it began to spin. Blackness invaded my sight slowly taking over until I couldn't see anything, feel anything, hear anything. And that's when I knew the voice had been right… I was definitely not fine.

* * *

><p><strong><em>I have stuffs to say to yous. <em>**

**_AnimeLover-DarkKnight321: I was going to make this chapter longer for you I swear but because of how much I swiched POVs I felt like it was a lot longer than it actually is. My bad. I'll try to make the next one longer :)_**

**_sarah0406: You are just full of questions lol :) Most of them I can't answer but for the one that I can:: yes chuck is already in the maze. _**

**_NoneOfYourBusiness101: Both ;) _**

**_Also... StarWars. That is all._**


	15. Chapter 15: I DID WHAT!

**WHY THIS WAS SO DIFFICULT IS BEYOND ME. **_  
>So... I wrote again! Yay? Uhm... She'll interact with more of the gladers later but I guess I didn't really get anywhere in this chapter... my bad. Little warning... I didn't pre read this because writing it was chore enough for me... so sorry in advance for that.<em>

**Rated Mature **_because I'm a big kid now!_

**Disclaimer **_Look at what I took credit for finding! -Micheal J. Caboos (If you understand this reference I love you)_

* * *

><p><span><strong>Chapter 15: I DID WHAT?!<strong>

_-Aaron-_

* * *

><p>Only bits and pieces of what was going on managed to worm its way through my consciousness. I'd only managed to catch a few things while fighting my way to stay awake but what I remember the most was the lack of pain I got from the fall. From the height I was at I should have died or at least gotten seriously damaged but the only pain I felt was the dull throb of my headache.<p>

I heard a ton of jumbled words and sentences that didn't make sense to me in my state but one word that stuck was 'Dehydration'. Of course. How could I have forgotten that I needed water way more than I did food? No wonder running was getting obnoxiously difficult for me.

"Is she going to be ok?" A voice asked sounding worried but somehow soothing at the same time. I think that's when I noticed the feeling of someone's hand gently running through my hair. I liked it…a lot.

"She'll be fine." Another assured sounding farther away from me. "We got fluids into her so she should be waking up soon."

I felt myself stir, gingerly turning to my side before finally my eyes opened but not to the scene I was just over hearing. The room was damp, dark, and dirty. Not to mention uncomfortable. A groan escaped my lips as I forced myself to sit up even though my screaming muscles begged me to stop. I was still so exhausted and so hungry but mostly I was just confused.

_My name is Aaron. I'm an orphan. I'm trapped in a Maze that moves around at night and has monsters. I was dying from dehydration and hunger. I passed out and…and now I don't know what's going on. _

The panic swelled in my throat causing a lump to form and choke me slightly. Trying to swallow it back down my eyes darted around the room I was in and quickly locked in on some bars that were on what I assume was the door or window… something.

_Holy shit, am I in jail?_

_**Not a very good one. **_

I snorted confidently at the voice as I crawled to the bars. They were spaced pretty far away like this was build for people a lot bigger than me. I stuck my head through them to observe my surroundings and my eyes bulged at what I was seeing. Dozens of boys walked around but not aimlessly, no, these boys all had purpose in their walks. They all had tasks to fulfill and they didn't pay any mind to the girl in their poorly built jail cell. I grinned.

_They thought they had me. _With that wonderful thought in my mind I easily squeezed out of the bars and took another long look around. Pretty Boy hadn't been lying about the place in the middle of the Maze but I definitely wasn't expecting this. Hell, just being in here now made me not worry about the maze at all. This place was beautiful! Big trees, soft grass, wide open spaces, and-

**_Shirtless boys… lots and lots of shirtless boys. _**

_Seriously, calm down hormones you're getting really annoying. _

So far boys were all I was seeing and as I realized this I felt that panic lump form in my throat again. I choked it back and looked for an easy path to sneak back into the maze. As hungry as I am… I get a bad feeling from being here and I don't want to stay for any longer than I have to. There must've been a reason I didn't see any girls and I wasn't too keen on finding that out.

"Wait… What's the girl doing out of her cage?" An angry voice boomed making everyone stop in their tracks and look my direction. He stood not far from me with his arms folded and an intense glare set on me. His dark skin reminded me a lot of the man from my dream a couple nights ago; Jackson.

"Well, fuck." I grumbled nervously rubbing the back of my neck and staring around for an escape. My gaze lingered on an opening in the giant walls that surround us and I somehow know that it leads to the maze. Swallowing that annoying panic lump my brain struggled to come up with a plan that was better than just running away.

"How'd you even get out of there?" Pretty Boy was standing next to the boy who'd just caught me his hands on his hips and the same glare on his face as his friend.

"A good magician never reveals their tricks." I shrug trying so hard not to look at the opening in the walls and give myself away but my eyes betray me and they dart to the walls and right back to Pretty Boy. I don't have to see his face to know he's caught on. So I run.

I don't know if it was so quiet the only thing I could hear was my heartbeat or if my heart was just thumping so loudly I couldn't hear anything else but I didn't need to hear to know Pretty Boy was on my tail. Hell, I could have sworn I could feel his breath on my neck. Knowing that I couldn't out run him in this state, I kicked my right leg back to stop the boy from following me but I guess he'd learned from our last encounter. His hands easily caught my kick and held it so that I couldn't keep running. He'd expected my kick but what he didn't expect was that I knew more than just one kick. Twisting my hips I launched my left leg up and landed a solid kick to the right side of his face. Landing on my belly I didn't let myself adjust to the pain before I began to scramble away.

"Are you shucking me?" Pretty Boy's anger could be heard even over the thumping of my heart. "Can't you just learn to give up?!" He was on top of me now, pinning my wrists to the ground and screaming in my face… Guess I pissed him off. "It's over! You're caught!"

The panic I was feeling quickly fleeted but was quickly replaced with anger… no it was rage. I gritted my teeth and sent the boy the dirtiest look I could manage right before sliding my wrists closer to my body and twisting my hips to shove him off of my body. He fell to his side looking at me with surprised but angry eyes as I twisted my body even more to land another solid kick to his face. I jumped to my feet and shot him a shit eating smirk.

"It's not over until I give up." With that I planned to dart, to leave them all in my dust and worry about food and water later but just as I got to my exit I heard a scream.

"Aaron!"

Instantly I froze, skidding to a stop just before the giant doors and blinked rapidly in confusion. _Who the hell knows my name here? _I was almost too afraid to turn around but did it anyway. From the way everyone was staring at him I assumed he'd been the boy to yell my name. _It sounded so familiar. _He stood tall and proud with strong shoulders, bulging muscles and eye brows that just showed every emotion all at once. His eyes, however, his green eyes gave away his shock like he hadn't meant to call to me at all.

My head tilted to the side as I stared at him. _His eyebrows…His voice, those eyes… I know him._

**_Gal Pal… Gally. _**

My mouth popped open as I stared at him with what I could only assume looked like fondness. I felt my entire body ignited with a warm fuzzy feeling that made me want to jump up and down and run into his arms but I couldn't remember why. Why did seeing him, this Gally guy, make me want to squeeze the life out of him? How could I be so excited about a guy I can't even remember?

"G-Gally?" I choked the name out without realizing it.

Every boys' head snapped to me almost at the same time but I didn't pay too much mind to that because Pretty Boy was standing now with a fury in his eyes that I'm sure even I couldn't match. His bleeding nose and lip didn't even seem to faze him as he stood with clenched fists and flaring nostrils. It would have been smart to apologize, to give him a shy smile, flip my blond hair, and play the part of idiot bimbo but I couldn't bring myself to do that. So what do I do? Ignore him.

My legs carried me faster than I'd meant them to, past the seething Pretty Boy and straight to an old friend that I can't remember. I stopped just short of him and stared into his eyes to see if he recognizes me. When he'd screamed my name even he looked surprised. My head tilted again causing a few strands of hair to fall into my face as I examined him. He did the same.

"Well… what are you waiting for?" He finally asked, his voice breaking mid sentence. "Get over her, Airhead."

At that my eyes lit up and I didn't even think twice about crashing myself into his chest as I wrapped my arms around his neck so tight that I swear I cut off his air. If I had he didn't complain. Instead he held just as tightly around my upper back, squeezing so hard my spine popped satisfyingly. I don't hold more than a single memory of this idiot but here I am about to bust at the seams with happiness because I saw him.

"I don't understand why…" I began sounding strained from his hold so he loosens it. "But somehow I really missed you, Gal Pal."

He just smiles and lets me go.

"Seriously?" Pretty Boy's obviously still pissed. "Gally?! You let Gally be the one to catch you? Shuck this!" And he's gone, stomping off into the trees and disappearing into the dark.

My face contorts in confusion but quickly brush that aside to find out what the fuck is even going on. I turned back to Gally to ask him a question but jumped when I met the angry eyes of the dark skinned boy instead of my friend. His eyes were enough to make me want to shy away, to climb right back into that jail and curl into a submissive ball. That just made me hate him more. He intimidated me and that was going to have to change.

"You two know each other?" He demanded pointing between Gally and I.

"Kind of?" It sounded like a question mostly because it was. "I don't exactly remember him."

"How can you know someone and not remember?" His voice lowered threateningly making my entire body shake with the vibrato. Swallowing hard I only managed to shrug hoping to god that I didn't let my face give away my fear of him. "And you!" Thank god he'd turned to Gally to yell at him instead. An involuntary sigh of relief escaped me.

"He's pretty scary, isn't he?" A voice chuckled from beside me causing me to jump. That made him laugh even more. Knives stood next to me with his hands on his hips and a friendly smile on his face. "You've gotta be shuckin' fearless to not break eye contact with him when he's that pissed. You're something else Maze Girl."

"Aaron." I blurted giving him a small smile. I liked Knives even before, when we were still in the maze. He was nice enough to not completely hate me for punching him in the throat… wait. "And I'm really sorry for before… you know hitting you after you caught me."

He shrugged his shoulders and patted me on the shoulder. "Don't worry 'bout it." His smile was huge, genuine and at that moment I knew this was the beginning of a great friendship. "The name's Ben by the way."

I nodded before cracking a smile. "I've been calling you Knives."

He laughed. "You already gave me a nickname?"

"What else was I gonna call you?" I shrugged. "Maze Boy number one?"

"Ben!" The scary boy, I'm gonna call him Gorilla, boomed making Ben drop his smile and groan. "Go get Minho, we're having a gathering."

"What about Aaron?" Ben asked sounding more like a mouse than a man.

"Who?" Gorilla growled. Plastering a bored look on my face I lazily raised my hand to signal that I was Aaron. "Put her back in the slammer."

"Oh hell no!" I snapped backing away from them all. "I'm not going back in there." Surprisingly my voice sounded strong, angry, and demanding which was the complete opposite of the genuine panic that place gave me. "I'll just escape again anyway."

"I'll watch her!" A random boy offered which caused an uproar of voices volunteering to watch after me like I'm a class pet.

Gorilla ran his hand over his face and let out a frustrated groan. "Fine, Ben, keep watch over Maze Girl." Turning to another boy he ordered him to fetch Pretty Boy before returning his scrutinizing glare to me. "If you harm a hair on any other glader's head I will personally break your neck."

I raised an eyebrow and forced a smirk. "If you can catch me that is."

"Aaron." Gally gave me a look telling me to stop digging myself a grave. Pursing my lips I gave him a nod but didn't do shit to apologize to Gorilla so they stalked off to some building.

"Making friends everywhere I go." I sighed running a hand through my hair. I almost forgot about Ben as he laughed next to me until he casually linked his arm through mine and began to lead me away. "Where are we going?"

"Well, you're damn near starving to death, shank." Ben laughed poking at my stomach as if to prove his point. "Figured you'd appreciate some grub."

My stomach answered for me, sending a growl so powerful it caused me to bend over and hold it until it stopped. Wincing I looked up at Ben's worried frown and smiled. "I think appreciate may be an understatement."

XxX

"And that's the box." Ben finished sounding out of breath from our short hike around the Glade. Not knowing what else to do after grabbing a snack Ben decided to give me the tour. "It's where we get all our supplies and every month we get a greenie."

My nose scrunched up. "So that's how all of you came up?"

"Yup." He smiled popping the p. "Normally they come up crying and klunking themselves like a new born baby."

Biting my lip I looked more intensely at the box before crouching down and dragging my hand over the metal doors. "Why didn't I come up through here then?"

"I have a theory but there's no way we'll ever know for sure." He sighed bobbing his shoulders up and down like the question wasn't as serious as I was making it. "You see we've seen you in the maze before… well Minho's been hearing you sing in there since the beginning."

"How is that possible?" I demanded sitting criss cross on the grass by the box, watching all the boys walk around since they'd been ordered back to work. "I can only remember the last three days."

"Three?" He seemed surprised but amused at the same time. Letting out a heartfelt laugh he threw himself down next to me and stretched in the sun light. "Then I suppose you don't remember our first encounter?"  
>I furrowed my eye brows but still smiled. Ben's laugh was contagious and it was hard to do anything but smile while I was around him. "You mean when I was having a mental break down and you were just staring at me?"<p>

"Nah, we met once before that." He admitted smiling at the sky. "Well, more like you and Minho met… you just blew past me and Henry like we weren't even there."

"Well are you going to tell me the story or take a nap?" I snapped laying down and looking at the clear blue sky with him.

"A nap sounds good." He chuckled. "After a week of searching for you I'm gonna need a solid twenty hours of sleep to recover."

"A week?" I'd said this under my breath but Ben caught it anyway.  
>"I'll tell you a story if you tell me one."<p>

I chuckled reaching up to give a small tug on my hair in slight aggravation. "Not sure what you're expecting from me. All I remember is being in the Maze." That's not a hundred percent true but he doesn't need to know about that bizarre dream I had.

"Welcome to the club." He laughed. "But like I said before… we've been hearing you in the maze since the beginning. It wasn't every day, and there was no pattern to when we'd hear you but on the days that we did we'd spend the entire day looking for you; trying to pin point where your voice was coming from."

"When you say the beginning…" I began but he answered before I could get it all out.

"3 years."

"Oh…" It sounded dumb but it was the only thing I could force out. Three years of memories just… gone.

"We actually gave up on the same day we first ran into you." He continued moving his arms up to behind his head. "You were the first girl any of us had ever seen and… I guess it sounds creepy but it was like you glowed, but that could just be because of the admiration I have for you."

"Admiration?"

"Well, yah you ran straight into a griever without batting an eye. Hell, you looked almost happy to see the shuck thing! Not to mention it was the first time I've ever seen anybody _run _on a _wall_." His huge grin was back and it made me smile too. "You were just really cool… but then you ran into Minho. Like literally ran into him and knocked the shuckface over. He grabbed onto you but you kept squirming around kind of like a fish."

"A fish? Really?" I mumbled. "I didn't know how to get out of his hold?"

"Nah, you looked terrified." He shrugged. "Well, actually you knew exactly how to get out of his hold…" His smile turned devious as he finally looked back at me.

"Why are you looking at me like that?" I demanded. Quietly he leaned over to my ear and whispered what it was that I had done to get free of Pretty Boy's grasp. My entire face burned once he'd said it and there wasn't a damn thing I could do to suppress the embarrassment from surfacing. "I DID WHAT?!"

* * *

><p><em>-Gally-<em>

* * *

><p>"What are we going to do with her?"<p>

I can't believe a lot of things that happened today but this gathering had to be the most outrageous. "What do you mean what are we going to do with her?!" I growled standing from my seat angrily. "She hasn't done anything wrong!"

"She just bashed in Minho's face right in front of us all!" Alby boomed making me back down. "She's unpredictable, violent, and an overall nuisance! How many days has she distracted our Runners from finding a way out of this shuck hole? We can't trust her."

"She's just as lost as the rest of us!" I snapped a lot less hostile this time. "The only reason she even attacked Minho was because she was scared."

"Maze Girl doesn't get scared." Minho finally piped in still looking three kinds of pissed off. "Shuck girl just didn't trust us. Bunch of shanks and just one girl… I would've acted the same way. As much as I hate the slinthead she hasn't done anything to deserve punishment."

"How can you say that after-" Newt began but Minho cut him off by raising a hand to silence him.

"I had it coming… technically I started it." He explained bitterly. "I don't like her but that's not going to cloud my judgment."

I stare at him with a mixture of shock, hate, and appreciation. If they won't listen to me at least they should listen to their golden shank, Minho. Clenching my jaw I tried to keep my mouth shut while they went through the recommendations. Frypan said he didn't see anything wrong with letting her stay. Winston told us he didn't really care either way. Minho was for keeping her here especially with how much effort he'd put through in order to get her here. I was of course all for keeping my friend by my side. Zart shrugged and said there wasn't even much of a choice, she could clearly survive out there and there wasn't much keeping her out of here when the doors were open. In short it'd just be a lot more work than it'd be worth to keep her out. James, the keeper of the baggers said he didn't mind something like her to stare at all day. I just about killed him for saying that. I can't explain the need I have to protect her but all I know is that if a single person even dreams about touching her I'll cut his penis off. Since I'd been in a rage I'd missed what the slopper's recommendation was but it's not like his opinion even matters much. Newt said he wanted her to be punished… something about keeping order in the glade.

"Since I've heard what you all have to say I'll make a decision… I heard you all and most of you either don't exactly care or want her to stay so she'll have that option…" Alby explained rubbing his face and sounding exhausted. I let out a sigh of relief. "But I don't trust her and as much as I would love to punish her she clearly knows how to escape the slammer… so she'll be under probation. A keeper will be required to watch her at all times… if I ever see her without her chaperone that shank will be stripped of his keeping duties and sent to the slammer for two nights no food of water. Good that?"

"What if she gives us the slip?"

"Better not let that happen, shank." Alby growled before leaving signifying the end of the gathering.

"I guess we'll figure out who watches her later." Newt sighed annoyed.

"**I DID WHAT?!**" Aaron's voice rang throughout the glade making me laugh slightly. Just like she'd said to me before… I don't know how but I really missed her too.

* * *

><p><strong><em>Uhhmm I don't really have anything to say... <em>**


End file.
